


存文27

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文27

杏子林，柳叶刀 BY 富强和谐民主公正

…我决心竭尽全力，除人类之病痛，助健康之完美，维护医术的圣洁和荣誉，救死扶伤，不辞艰辛，执着追求…

张继科在医院住院楼四楼走廊尽头的洗手间里，把脑袋直接伸到洗手池水龙头下面冲冲，然后擤了把鼻涕，脑子里突然冒出十年前入学的时候似懂非懂地念过的誓词。他刚下了一台手术，已经快四十个小时没合眼了，后腰的老伤又隐隐作痛。这算不得什么，他只是手术的二助，主刀的是心外科室主任肖战，同样的四十小时没合眼，仍然牢牢钉在手术台边，算不上纤细的手指飞舞着地完成了又一例心脏瓣膜修复。下了手术台肖战就被叫上去开院务会了，一秒的休息也没有。张继科脱了手术服洗了手，算算正到了他交班的时间。方博来和他交接了去查房，脑门子上还贴着胶布——昨天一个病人家属和他们起了冲突，一挎包甩过来就划破了方博的脸。“啊，我这引以为傲的帅气脸庞啊！”方博当时自己给自己消毒贴胶布，遭到了全科室的人的巨大白眼。

总算可以回家睡个囫囵觉了，张继科想，他也能有小十天没见着马龙了。马龙他们中医院这一阵正在下乡送医疗到基层，走前俩人还吵了一架，都忘了是为了什么了，大概无非是些谁袜子脱了随地乱扔谁用完厨房没把灶台擦干净谁没及时倒垃圾谁没严词拒绝护士妹妹送的早饭的破事。好家伙，马龙心眼小得很，出差期间连微信都不给他发了，也没告诉他什么时候回来。前天他回家睡觉，早上起床看见饭桌上又放了真空包装的袋装中药，才知道马龙已经回来了。

回来了又有什么用呢，一样的见不着。

张继科突然觉得有点丧气。他一边往回科室的方向走，一边把手机从裤兜里拿出来划了划。马龙没给他发消息，倒是家庭群里又在传播“十种禁忌的食物搭配您都知道吗”。张继科都懒得点开看，回了句“假的”，又把手机扔回裤袋里。

科室里空无一人，他把手上东西扔在自己办公桌上，转进后面的更衣室，看见马龙端端正正坐在更衣室的凳子上，膝盖上盖着外套，一脸严肃地玩着手机游戏。

“靠。”张继科反手锁上门：“你来也不说一声。”

“我爱来就来，为什么非要和你说。”马龙一副我还在生气的样子，眼皮都不抬一下。

张继科也要气笑了：“呦呵，我们医院又不是你们中医院，你四处流窜还有理了？”

“都是兄弟医院分什么彼此，瞧不起祖国医学就把你腰上那块膏药撕下来，隔八百米我都闻着味了。”

“好啦好啦，”张继科决定服个软：“你不是来跟我吵架的吧？我都忘了吵的是什么了我。”

马龙摇摇头：“不是吵架。”

张继科脱了白大褂，拉开自己的储物柜把衣服挂进去。转身从背后抱住马龙，沉着声音说：“想我了？”

“挺想的。”

“想我怎么不回我微信？”

“乡下没信号。”

“你可拉倒吧，我又不是没下过乡，那4G快得跟闪电一样。”

马龙拿后脑勺一顶张继科的下巴：“不爱回，怎么着吧。”

张继科憋着笑转到他面前：“不怎么着。”

马龙于是撇撇嘴，凑上来吻他。张继科把他按在门上回吻，两个人唇舌交缠之间都迅速兴奋了起来。马龙感觉到张继科已经硬了，手也伸到了他屁股上。他拨开张继科的手：“别耍流氓。”

张继科不说话，伸手也捏了一下马龙硬起来的玩意。

“这我医院。”张继科又说：“在我科室里给病人检查检查身体，不算耍流氓。”

“我没交班，趁午休过来的。”马龙抬手看看表：“只有半个小时。”

“半个小时那不够。”张继科说：“算了算了，等晚上回家。”

马龙笑笑不说话，拿那双黑漆漆的葡萄眼看着张继科。

张继科暗骂一句妖孽，又把马龙翻了个个儿按回柜门上：“龙你真行，以前是不是也这么勾搭小姑娘上床的？”

“我就勾搭你一个，哪像张大夫凭借自己医学界保三争一的颜值四处留情。”

“别提这茬啊，打住打住。”

张继科生怕马龙酸味上来接着冷战，急忙转移他的注意力，三下五除二扒掉了他的裤子，隔着内裤掐了掐他屁股，然后又脱掉了他的内裤，将自己的性器卡进他臀缝里。马龙激灵了一下，身上瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。张继科咬他的脖子，安慰他说：“我就蹭蹭不进去，耽误不了你上班。”

马龙把脸埋在自己手臂里，一边喘着，一边多少有些提心吊胆听着门外的动静。这时候应该不会有人，交了班的都回去了，当班的应该在查房，主任在开院务会，何况张继科进更衣室后就锁了门。张继科的手指拢在他的性器上照顾着他，用他最熟悉的方式。他火热的东西在自己身后卡着，来来回回地磨蹭，前段时不时戳弄到他的会阴和囊袋。这有点过于直接地唤醒了马龙对自己身后那根东西真真切切捅在自己身体里的感觉的回忆。他又犹豫了一会儿，小声说：“要不你进来吧，反正门锁了。”

张继科舔着他的脖子，说：“不行，时间不够。”

马龙哼了一声不再说话。他有时候怀疑张继科在拿他修炼房中术，至少张继科能比他更自如地控制射精的时机，比如现在快没时间了他就很快地射了马龙一屁股。而马龙还没射，尴尬地硬着，感觉自己好似被地主恶霸羞辱的良家妇男。地主从裤兜里掏出消毒湿巾帮马龙把身上沾到的白浊擦干净，然后把他翻了过来，蹲下来在他腿间仔仔细细用嘴伺候他。

这还差不多，马龙想，按着张继科的头在他嘴里进出。张继科的口活儿实在不坏，马龙也无心反抗，很快顺势也射了出来。

张继科站起来一边咳咳咳，一边帮马龙穿裤子：“待会去你屋里再拿一贴膏药用用。”

“自己随便拿吧。晚上回来吗？”

张继科点点头。

“那我等你。”马龙弯着嘴角看他。

张继科抬眼瞧他，也笑笑，又点点头。

晚上张继科回到家，看见马龙在桌上给他留了饭“白米饭一碗，西红柿炒鸡蛋和拍黄瓜。”张继科已经吃过了，遂将饭菜用保鲜膜蒙上收进了冰箱，进卧室去找马龙。马龙埋在被子里睡得正香，张继科扑过去把他从被子里挖出来，马龙被他弄醒了，懵懵地看着他。

张继科捏着他的脸亲了一口，马龙好像慢慢清醒过来，叫了他一声，抱住了他。他睡觉的时候没穿上衣，张继科低头咬他乳头，手又伸向他身后----那里是柔软的，马龙大概洗澡的时候自己扩张过了。马龙也知道他注意到了，有点不好意思，想说点什么，又被张继科堵住了嘴。

两个人搂在一起黏黏糊糊亲了半天，到马龙终于有点不耐烦了，用腿蹭着张继科的腰让他快点进来。张继科伸长胳膊去床头柜拿套子，刚拉开抽屉他的手机就震天响起来，铃声是救护车的鸣笛声——这是肖战的专属铃声。

张继科顿时就萎了，捞过手机接通：“头儿？”

肖战的声音透着兴奋：“继科，快回医院来！刚才脑外那头一个病人脑死亡了，家属同意捐献器官，心脏和我们的病人配型成功了。”

张继科连滚带爬下了床找裤子：“哪个床的病人？”

马龙叹了口气，从地上捡起内裤帮张继科套上，耳朵里听到他手机里漏出来的音：“你负责的，七床的老林。动作快点！”

“马上到。”张继科挂了电话，低头吻了吻马龙：“早点睡，别等我了。”

马龙无奈地笑笑：“去吧，路上小心。”

张继科匆匆换好衣服出门了。马龙收拾了下床铺，想起刚才忘了问张继科腰好些了没有。

这日子过的。

2

中医院的突发状况比张继科他们医院少些，但马龙一样忙得脚不沾地。今年是他从中医药大学博士毕业后正式进入附属医院工作的第二年。专家医生如秦志戬一天也就叫上十个号，而挂到普通医生马龙的号的能有七八十个，坐到诊台前面看着马龙的脸还要明显地嘀咕一下这小年轻中医能不能行。马龙在中医药大学也兼着教职，时常要带着秦志戬门下的研究生做临床教学，自己用来评职称的文章只能挑灯夜战地写，还要每周三次去给本科生上经络腧穴学的基础课。

课间休息的时候他摸出手机来刷了刷朋友圈，突然想起昨天张继科身上膏药味儿，于是退出朋友圈回到聊天界面点开置顶聊天发过消息去：“腰没太不舒服吧？”

那边居然很快回了信息，大约是刚好赶上了他在科室里写报告的时间：“疼得不行不行的了，需要马医生给我施针。”

“就你那点破工资估计付不起我的劳务费。”

“哎，那我用身体偿还，保证把马医生伺候得舒舒服服的。”

“滚蛋滚蛋，别臭贫。”马龙把手机揣回裤兜里，重又开始给学生上课。

张继科和马龙最初相识就是因为这个。

当时张继科刚刚开始参加规培。他小的时候练过体育，腰上有些旧伤，平时除了阴雨天也不太发作。可住院医的工作强度实在太高，没个能坐下来歇歇的时候。轮转了几个月，他的腰就直不起来了。

“这哪行。”当时他正轮转到的儿科的主任吴敬平摇头：“当医生，自己的身体怎么能不搞好？你站都站不直了，给谁看病啊？”

于是他扶着腰爬到骨科去拍片子。骨科的医生拿着片子看了半天，建议他还是去看专门的运动损伤科。他又扶着腰爬回儿科，吴敬平正好放下电话：“正好，继科我给你约好了隔壁中医院的秦大夫，你下午就去看看。”

“中医？”张继科本能地撇撇嘴：“吴教授您还信这个？”

“你不信也得给我去，这是命令！”

儿科的主治医师马琳正好经过，一张很精神的大脸喜气洋洋地笑开了，张嘴冒出一口大碴子味儿：“继科儿你听吴主任的！别搁那儿瞎嘚瑟。”

于是下午张继科又扶着腰爬上出租车去了一街之隔的中医院。他是加塞儿的关系户，被叫进诊室的时候遭到还在等号的其他患者的怒目而视。秦大夫面容清癯，头发夹杂着灰白，看上去符合一般人对中医医生的所有想象。他背后的桌子边坐着个年轻医生，看上去和张继科年纪差不多，胸口也别着实习医生的牌子，在负责写病历和录入药方。张继科多看了他两眼——那时候正好是春天，诊室的窗外有一颗张继科叫不上名字的花树。午后三点的阳光照在那个年轻医生白白净净的脸上，有种说不上来的好看的、没有消毒水味道的感觉。

“坐。”秦志戬指指凳子。他对张继科没什么太好的脸色，但耐心问诊号脉看了看片子，然后点点头，低头翻着张继科的病历本，说：“马龙过来，你也给他号号脉。”

嗬，这是拿我当教学标本呢。张继科想。那个年轻医生起身过来，把手指搭上张继科的手腕。他的手温度偏高些，暖着张继科的脉门，敛着眼的时候睫毛投下一圈淡淡阴影。

他叫马龙。张继科暗自琢磨，马龙，马龙——不知道他是否也和自己一样是属龙的。他神游天外的时候马龙和秦志戬用他听不太懂的词汇低声交谈了一番，然后秦志戬对他说：“小张医生，你跟马龙到隔壁操作室去做下针灸吧。”

“他能行吗？”张继科没经思考就脱口而出。

马龙瞪了他一眼。

“内什么就挺对不起的我不该说你不行。”张继科站在操作床边飞快地说：“我也是在规培的，最烦患者看我年轻就觉得我不行。”

马龙抬眼看他一眼：“没什么。”

“所以咱们还是要和患者换位思考。”张继科继续说：“我也能理解他们因为我年轻就不信任我了。”

“可不是吗。你们还好点，我们中医……唉。”马龙的声音比一般男人软些：“患者更瞧不上年轻的。”

“挺闹心的。”

“你快点趴到床上去。”

狭小的操作室里只有他们两个人，马龙冒出来的这句话，虽然十分正直，却让张继科有点想笑：“那我要脱衣服吗？”

马龙点头：“脱了方便些。”

张继科于是笑着脱了上衣爬上了操作床趴下。

“嗬，你还有纹身。”马龙一边消毒一边有点惊讶地说：“persistence……坚持什么呀你要？”

张继科挑起眼角似笑非笑看着马龙，也不知是玩笑还是认真地低声说：“那当然是竭尽全力，除人类之病痛，助健康之完美……”

马龙一乐，下了第一针。

“你们中医说什么呢？你们是不信希波克拉底的。”

“你那也不是希波克拉底。”马龙手上动作不停，过了一会儿才回答了张继科的问题：“我们说大医精诚。”

张继科“噢”了一声。

马龙下完了针，做了记录，然后对张继科说：“你在这别乱动，我回去帮秦老师的忙。过二十分钟我回来收针。”

张继科点点头。

马龙穿着白大褂走了，他穿白大褂的样子可真是酷极了。张继科掏出手机来玩了一会儿，突然觉得胸口胀胀的。他知道这不是他晕针。他把目光投向窗外那颗花树，然后矫情地叹了口气——他知道自己恋爱了。

马龙回来收针的时候跟他说：“过两天还要再来针灸，你不用去麻烦秦老师了，直接到科室找我我给你做就完了，我星期三到星期六都在。”

“你给我你手机号我直接联系你吧，万一找不着了呢？”张继科晃了晃自己的手机。

马龙点点头，拿过张继科的手机来输入了自己的号码。

很神奇的是，第二天张继科的腰就能直起来了。他蹦着高跟着吴敬平在儿科查房，从兜里掏出奶糖要分给小朋友，被家长拒绝后剥开糖纸把奶糖塞进自己嘴里，然后不知道想着什么嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。

后来的事情就进展得很快了。

张继科恨不得天天去找马龙针灸。他的腰很快不疼了，于是强行选了门祖国医学概述的公选课，然后天天骑着自行车到中医药大学去拖着马龙找他答疑，很快和马龙混得熟了起来。熟起来之后马龙的话挺多的，有的时候拽着他吧嗒吧嗒讲个没完。张继科听着，听着听着就忍不住要堆起笑容来，然后突然想到马龙未见得对自己有那种想法，脸又垮下去。

张继科以前也交过女朋友，却都没有过这种时而顾盼自得时而患得患失的感觉。午饭时间他和王皓面对面地坐着，王皓在吃他额外叫的那份鸡排，张继科已经吃完了从口袋里掏出绳子来打手术结解闷。王皓看着表帮他掐时间，他一边打结一边问：“皓哥，你相信一见钟情吗？”

王皓差点把鸡排喷他一脸，想了想说：“相信，科学！”

然后张继科的手机就在裤子口袋里震动了一下，是马龙发来的信息，说自己有篇文章发表了，晚上要请张继科喝酒庆祝一下。张继科把打满了结的绳子扔一边，站起身用力拍拍王皓的肩膀：“皓哥我信你一回！”

王皓一脸莫名奇妙地看他。

晚上马龙居然还把自己发表的论文拿来给张继科看了。张继科翻了两下说看不懂，马龙一边喝酒一边乐：“怎么会看不懂呢，我帮你补了一学期的中医概论都白补了？”

当然是白补了我靠你给我答疑的时候我光顾着看你了。张继科想，也开始就着烤串喝酒，两个人很快喝得高高的了——酒量都不怎么样。马龙买了单，两人晃晃荡荡往医院的方向走。倒不是喝了酒还打算回去值班，只是他们的宿舍离医院都不太远。

回去的路上会经过一个小超市，里面东西很全，不少医生病人都常年在这买东西的。已经是深夜了，但超市是通宵营业的。马龙乐呵呵地说：“咱们去买点彩票吧？”

张继科说好。

于是马龙过去叫醒了在打瞌睡的看店小妹，买了五十块钱的彩票。两个人坐在马路牙子上，从裤兜里掏出硬币来一边笑一边刮，都刮完了也只中了十块钱。

“十块钱！”马龙举起那张中了奖的彩票很高兴地笑着看着张继科。

“再刮一把肯定能中个大的。”张继科说，自己也去买了五十块钱的。他把一把彩票分了一半给马龙刮，说：“这把咱们要是刮超过了十块钱的你答应我一件事儿呗？”

马龙笑嘻嘻地问：“什么事儿啊？”

“你做我男朋友。”张继科话说出口突然觉得酒好像醒了，有点紧张地看着马龙。

马龙继续笑嘻嘻地说：“行啊！”

张继科有点懵，但又坐了下来继续拿钥匙刮彩票，全是谢谢惠顾。他把那把废彩票撕吧撕吧扔进了下水道，然后侧过头看着马龙的手。马龙也把彩票都刮完了，抬起头还是笑：“没中！咱俩一百块钱买彩票一共才中十块钱，够背的。”

“是够背的。”张继科叹口气：“你也没有荣幸做我男朋友了。”

马龙看了他一会儿，然后慢腾腾地说：“那你做我男朋友不就得了？”

唷嗬嗬，还是老中医套路深。这是马龙的嘴唇贴过来之前，张继科脑子里最后一个想法。

3

马龙洗完澡穿着睡衣一边擦头发一边往客厅走，看见张继科趴在沙发上。

“回来啦。”他说，伸手拿起茶几上遥控器把电视打开。他们家电视常年固定在中央五套，几乎不用调台。

张继科把脸转向他，叫了一声“龙”，声音里几乎有点撒娇的意味。马龙看了他一眼，走过去撩开他衣服把手掌平贴在他后腰上：“腰疼了？”

“一点点。”

马龙把手抬起来在空中挥舞了一下：“痛痛~飞走了！”

张继科差点咬到自己舌头：“不是马大夫咱能不能专业点？”

马龙仰头哈哈哈地乐，开始帮他推拿，然后把了下脉说：“明天我回院里再给你抓副药。中午我叫林妹妹送到你科室去。”

张继科的腰本来就不怎么太疼，现在听到要喝药又有点怵了，但自己撒的娇跪着也要撒完，只能悲壮地点点头。

马龙把他衣服盖好，然后拍拍他的屁股让他往里挪点，自己也坐上了沙发接着看球赛。

张继科伸手拽他胳膊：“哎哎，马大夫马大夫。”

马龙低头看他：“怎么了？”

“我还没付医疗费呢。”

马龙就笑，拉开茶几下面的抽屉把安全套和润滑剂翻出来扔给了张继科。张继科一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，把马龙按倒在沙发上，恨不得长出六只手来一起扒他衣服。马龙穿着的深灰色内裤下已经很明显能看出勃起的轮廓，张继科伸手捏了他一把：“哟，什么时候硬的？”

马龙撇撇嘴：“谁让你刚才推拿的时候叫得那么淫荡了。”

“冤枉好人啊。”张继科把他内裤也扒了，把润滑剂塞进他手里：“你自己来。”

自己来就自己来，谈了好几年也没什么可害羞的了。他把手指艰难地探进自己的身体，皱起了眉——两个人能有快一个月没做全套了，扩张实在变成了一件有点困难的事。张继科似乎也没打算帮他，三下五除二脱了自己的衣服，扑上来和他接湿乎乎的吻。

男人啊，时间长了就变了啊。马龙一边和他接吻一边想。当年她们刚开始谈恋爱的时候张继科总说自己解剖学学得更好更了解人体结构，抢着帮忙扩张，现在都懒成这个样子了啊。

张继科自然不知道他在腹诽什么，继续咬他的胸口，双手抓住他的屁股色情地揉捏着。马龙另一只手揪着张继科的头发，有点辛苦的喘。

“我想进去了。”张继科低声咕哝：真憋不住了，你忍忍？

马龙吸吸鼻子，他其实也有点忍不住了，于是把手指从身体里抽出来。张继科戴上套子，用手指尽量帮他又扩张了一下，然后扶着自己的性器将冠头挤了进去。

马龙抬了抬屁股，抓住张继科的手臂：“没事……”

于是张继科接着往里推进。马龙疼得一时间肌肉都收缩起来，张继科连忙揉着他的腰安抚他：“别夹，别夹……操，怎么他妈这么紧。”

“一个月没搞要是不紧……嘶……你头上就……有点绿了。”马龙一边疼得倒吸气一边说。张继科低声笑骂了句脏话，伸手轻轻拍了一下马龙的脸，开始在他身体里缓慢地动。张继科熟悉人体结构，主要是熟悉马龙的结构，轻轻碾磨着马龙敏感的地方，手也握住了马龙的性器照顾着。马龙深呼吸着，尽力配合着他的动作。大概身体的有点记忆的，他被张继科操过那么多次，快感很迅速地复苏起来。没多久他就放松下来，然后伸手拧了张继科的胳膊一下：“行了，快点。”

张继科从善如流，抓住马龙一只手亲了一口然后开始用力抽插起来。马龙也急不可耐，大腿夹紧了张继科往他的方向拱着腰。张继科捞着马龙的一条腿架上自己的肩膀，然后俯下身来亲马龙的脸。他的性器一下子在马龙身体里探到很深的地方，马龙呼吸窒了一下，搭在张继科背上的手指陷进他皮肤里。

张继科得意了：“怎么样，老公操得你爽不爽？”

“操你。”马龙喘着说：“谁是老公？”

“嘴还挺硬。”张继科牵着马龙的手去摸他们交合的地方，他的性器还在那里不断进进出出，马龙的穴口不断地蠕动着热情地挽留他。“你摸摸这儿，”张继科说：“多软和。”

马龙的手指在那有点无意识地流连了一会儿，然后爬到张继科的会阴，又握住了他的囊袋揉搓。张继科舒服得从鼻子里挤出点声音来，更卖力地操着马龙。马龙本来只是剧烈地在喘，现在也是被弄得实在舒服，反正是在自己家里，就没什么顾忌地叫出了声：“继科儿，呜嗯，嗯，继科儿，继科儿……”

马龙做爱的时候喜欢不停叫张继科的名字，每次叫得张继科比大还大一圈。马龙不算个很好相处的恋人，但他在床上是最完美的情人，至少张继科是这么想的。他操马龙的时候又硬又大又持久，马龙被他操的时候又软又白又色情。张继科捧着马龙的脸又狠狠亲一口，突然有点疑心马龙拿他采阳补阳，不然怎么搞了几年样子越来越招他疼。

张继科恶狠狠地捅在马龙的敏感点上停住不动用前端碾磨，马龙几乎尖叫出声，整个人缩进张继科怀里揪住他的头发，闭过气去了十几秒，等那个劲儿过了才又放松身体看着张继科，眼睛都有点湿。

张继科瞧着他笑了：“怎么？”

“再来一下。”马龙说：“再来一下我差不多就能射了。”

于是张继科就再给他来了一下，他也真的蜷缩起来夹紧了张继科，射在了两个人身体之间。张继科退出他的身体，把套子摘掉了。马龙还沉浸在高潮后的眩晕里，迷迷糊糊去抓他：“你干嘛？”

“我接着操你你不难受？”张继科说：“还是用嘴吧，给我吸出来。”

马龙摇头拒绝：“我不。”

“听话。”

“我不。”马龙很坚持，伸手去握住张继科狰狞的性器：“你进来，射进来。”

既然他这么坚持，张继科也想不出什么拒绝的理由了，又捅了回去狠狠抽插了几十下，然后射在了里面。马龙抖了一下，声音很小地呻吟着。张继科搂住他，两个人一起滚倒了地板上。马龙歇了一会儿，从他身上爬起来，乱七八糟的液体顺着他大腿根流下来，他扯了张纸巾随便擦擦，然后去厨房开了冰箱拿可乐喝。

“过会儿再来一次？”张继科躺地上问他：“行不行？”

“你喝什么？”马龙装没听到。

“水就行了。”

马龙拿杯子倒了温水回来递给他。

“我想喝冰水。”

“本医生宣布你不能喝冰水。”马龙喝着冰可乐，用一种幸灾乐祸的语气对他说。

张继科撇撇嘴，脑海中滚过一堆对祖国医学不敬的言论但没有说出来，伸手拿过手机看了一下，没有来自医院的信息。他把杯子放一边，把马龙手里的可乐也夺过来放一边然后按他的脑袋：“快点儿，再来一回。你先给我舔硬，咱们抓紧时间。”

马龙很顺从地俯下身去含住他，舔得稍微硬一点之后就抬起身跨在他身上，抓住了那玩意慢慢往下坐。张继科再一次撑满他身体的时候两个人都满足地叹了口气，然后接了个吻。张继科嘟嘟囔囔地祈祷电话别在这个当口响起来，响他也不接，情况太特殊了。马龙一边笑，一边开始摆动起腰来。

4

林妹妹的全名叫林高远，他不是妹妹，而是一个可爱的男孩子。他刚考取本校大拿秦志戬的研究生，正是春风得意的时候。秦教授奉行“中医不会看病只会写论文的话和咸鱼有什么区别”的教学方针，尽管林妹妹还没进入规培阶段，也常被提溜到附属医院去跑腿。秦志戬自己公务繁忙坐诊时间并不太多，大部分时候这些小研究生都被扔给了王励勤和马龙两个已经独立坐诊的大弟子看管。

还不到开始叫号的时间，但中医院里已经挤满了人，自助挂号机前面排了长长的队。林高远一边把最后两口包子塞进嘴里一边快步跑上楼。马龙的诊室门已经开开了，他吐吐舌头赶紧跑进去，看见马龙正坐在那看病历。

“对不起龙哥，我又比你迟了。”林高远把白大褂披上胸牌夹好，赶紧开始帮马龙收拾看诊要用的东西。

马龙摇摇头说：“没事。昨天你发我的论文提纲和文献目录我看了，有点小问题，中午吃饭的时候再跟你说。”

“哎，谢谢龙哥。”林高远手上动作不停，脸却垮了下来。

马龙又说：“高远妹妹，帮我个忙。”

“什么事儿？”

马龙递了张刚打印出来的药方给林高远说：“把这副药去药房抓了让他们煎，三天的分量。记得把招呼打好了，说是咱们自己人要用的药。上午我坐诊脱不开身，估计还得麻烦你跑一趟把药给我送去。”

“送给谁？”林高远接过药方看了看，倒只是个祛寒湿的方子，病人应该没什么大碍。

马龙说：“隔壁街西医院心外一个医生，我的老朋友。”

林高远想了想说：“啊，张医生？”

“你认得他？”马龙抬眼看他，然后想起来了：“啊，对，他之前来针灸过。”

林高远点头：“我明白了，我这就去药房。还有龙哥，别再叫我高远妹妹了！”

十一点半的时候药房的人发微信告诉林高远药煎好了。林高远和马龙打了招呼，下楼去药房提溜了那一兜子真空分装好的中药，然后离开了中医院往一街之隔的西医院去。

西医院和中医院一样的人挤人，只是空气中味道不太一样。林高远站在一楼的电子显示屏前面看了一会儿，找到了心外科室所在的楼层，然后按电梯上了楼。因为他也披着白大褂，一路也没人拦他。他径直走到巨大的办公区，问护士台的妹妹：“张医生在吗？”

“哪个张医生？”

林高远不知道张医生的全名，一时语塞，然后说：“个子高，长得帅的那个。”

护士们都笑了起来：“你说的是张继科医生，他查房去了——啊，张医生！”

林高远回头，看见张继科手里拿着病历记录册，脖子上挂着听诊器，走路带风地回来了。两个人四目相对，张继科看着他显然是思考了一两秒钟，然后笑了起来：“哟，林妹妹？”

“张医生！”林高远说：“怎么您也欺负我？”

张继科哈哈乐了，走到林高远身边拿病历本拍拍他的头：“你龙哥叫你来的？跟我过来吧。”

林高远跟在他后面进了科室。张继科把手里的东西都放在了自己办公桌上，于是林高远也把那一兜子中药放上去：“这是龙哥给您抓的药。”

“知道了，麻烦你跑一趟。”

“不麻烦。”林高远从里面掏出一包来，递到张继科面前，热切地看着他：“龙哥让我盯着您先把第一包喝了。”

张继科接过药——药汤还是温热的。他把药凑到鼻子旁边闻了闻。林高远说：“张医生，隔着真空包装闻不出来的。”

“会很苦吗？”张继科都喝了这么多回了还是觉得紧张。

林高远说：“我觉得不苦，您怎么想我就不知道了。”

张继科瞪着那包药，然后叹了口气，去找了一次性的杯子来，拿剪刀剪开了包装袋把药汤倒了进去，端起来一饮而尽。

“还行。”他砸吧砸吧嘴说。

林高远点点头：“那我任务就完成了。剩下的药龙哥说让您放科室冰箱里，每天两回自己想着喝。”

“知道啦，替我谢谢他。”

两个人正交谈着，一个护士敲敲门进来了：“张医生？您吃午饭了吗？”

“没呢。”张继科说：“你们要叫外卖？算我一个。”

“不是。”年轻的护士红了红脸，放了个很可爱的双层饭盒在他办公桌上：“我今天自己带了饭，但她们又帮我叫了外卖，这饭浪费了也不好，给您吧。”

“唷，谢谢。”

小姑娘昂着脖子说：“饭盒要洗干净还我的！”

“放心吧。”张继科看着她笑笑。

小姑娘脸更红了，转身跑掉了。

林高远吹了声口哨：“打扰您了，我回去当班啦！”

“哎，路上小心。”张继科送他到科室门口，然后回来坐到办公桌前喝了口水，拆开了护士留给他的饭盒，看见里面精心搭配过的都是自己喜欢的各种蔬菜，突然才反应过来不对，想把林高远追回来让他别把这盒饭的事儿告诉马龙，人早就没影了。

“我靠。”张继科骂了一句，脑袋往门框上一磕。

林高远回到马龙的诊室，马龙刚送走上午最后一个病人。办公桌上摆着外卖的饭盒，马龙说：“回来啦？二十分钟时间午饭，抓紧时间，我给你叫了冬菇蒸鸡饭。”

“哎。”林高远连忙答应着，坐过去打开饭盒。马龙又挥挥手：“去把窗户打开，别过会儿病人进了闻见饭菜的味儿。”

林高远又跳起来去开窗。马龙帮他把卫生筷拆开了抹平倒刺放在饭盒上，自己也迅速开始吃饭，边吃边问：“药送到了？”

“送到了，正好还碰上张医生回科室了，挺巧的。”林高远吃了口饭，想想又笑了：“张医生还挺受欢迎，还有小护士给他送午饭。”

马龙看他一眼：“外卖？”

“不是！”林高远瞪大了眼睛：“亲手做的饭盒！她说是正好多出来的，怎么可能，一看就是特地给张医生做的。”

马龙笑笑：“他一直很受女孩欢迎。”

林高远咬着筷子尖：“我看他看那护士笑的眼神还挺深情，说不定真有戏。”

“那谁说得准呢，反正继科儿现在也没有女朋友。”马龙说：“林妹妹，你连隔壁医院的八卦都观察得这么仔细，为什么文献综述就不能写得仔细点呢？”

马龙绝不算个很好相处的恋人，这点张继科已经认了。和马龙在一起之前他以为他是个乐呵呵软乎乎的人，在一起之后他才发现马龙倔得能把他牙崩掉。他自我要求极高，又好面子，从不和张继科脸红脖子粗地吵架。闹矛盾的时候他要不然就自我折磨，要不然就冷战，冷战时间可以长到两人尽管住在一个屋里却让张继科疑心他们已经分手了。

张继科半夜一点回到家，发现马龙还是在客厅给他留了夜灯。这回大概不太糟，他松了口气——也许林妹妹什么都没和马龙说呢？他走进卧室去拿睡衣，马龙还没睡，躺在被窝里玩着手机。

“我回来了。”张继科提醒他。

马龙“嗯”了一声。

靠，还是跟这儿甩脸子。张继科心里叹口气，快速去冲澡洗漱，然后爬上了床。

“我定七点半的闹钟了？”

马龙没理他，把手机按灭了放回床头柜上。

张继科推推他：“哎，龙，干嘛呀。”

马龙冷笑：“不干嘛。午饭好吃吗？”

张继科说：“你别说，青椒牛肉丝，黄瓜炒鸡蛋，这小护士手艺还真不错。”

马龙说：“那就好，我就担心你吃不好。”

“这就没意思了龙。”张继科说：“我怎么可能和人小姑娘有什么。”

“林妹妹说你深情地看着人家笑来着。”马龙用一种棒读的语气说。

张继科撇撇嘴：“那我眼睛长这样我没办法，我看方博眼神也可深情了，有回都把方博脸看红了。”

“行吧。”

“咱们在一起这么多年了，你还不信任我？”

马龙突然翻了个身面对他，伸手抓住他那里：“不信。”

张继科皱起眉看着他。

“你是男人，我也是男人。我们又都是医生……”马龙慢慢地说：“男人是什么德行，我心里清楚。”

他用力捏了一下张继科，然后放开了手，又翻了回去：“我没怪你。睡吧。”

张继科楞了一下，也叹了口气。男人的大脑有一半都长在鸡巴上，天性就是追求刺激追求享乐追求新鲜的欲望。他和马龙几年来一直保持对彼此高涨的感情，已经是个奇迹了。手术室的护士们对他表达好感，他不能否认自己心里是得意的，也许还存了调调无伤大雅的情的意思。而马龙坦诚地指出这一点，他也没法生马龙的气。

他钻进马龙的被窝里用鼻子蹭蹭他后颈，马龙有点烦躁地要挥开他。

“马龙我也怀疑你。”他低声咕哝：“你自己想想吧你都多久没想和我搞了。”

“什么？不是昨天才——”

“昨天是我搞的你。”张继科尽量让自己的声音万分委屈：“你有一个多月没主动要求我了。你不想和我做了。你对我没性欲了。你外面有人了，是不是。”

他在无理取闹。马龙知道他在无理取闹只为了找个台阶下。张继科也明白马龙知道这一点。

马龙思考了一会儿到底要不要下这个台阶，最终还是叹口气翻过身来抱住了张继科压在他身上。

张继科抬眼看他，亲亲他的肩膀。马龙想虽然张继科眼睛天生长得深情，看自己和看别人大概还是不一样的。他要是用这种眼神看方博，马龙想他大概会想挖掉张继科的眼珠子。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“龙。”张继科看他发呆，连忙加强攻势，压低了声音用近似撒娇的语气叫他的名字。

“继科儿呀。”马龙回过神，放松下来把脑袋搁在他颈窝里：“你真是一个大傻子。”

5

“张继科！”马龙哑着嗓子用打商量的语气问身后的人：“能不能快点射，我……我明天还要上早班呢。”

张继科缓慢地顶着他，亲亲他的后颈说：“不能，我对你的欲望太多了。刚才是谁说想和我搞，主动要求我的？”

“操。”马龙抓着床单，多少有点后悔不迭。他当然不讨厌张继科搞他，可是张继科拿他刚才找台阶下的话来堵他的嘴，反咬一口要他承认自己爱他就要主动求搞，这次真不知道要把他搞到几点。

马龙用力收缩着后穴，妄图赶紧把张继科夹射。张继科在他耳后笑了一声，狠狠掐了一把他软白的腰，他就软趴了下去。张继科从他身体里退出来，把他翻了个个儿，轻轻点了点他鼻子尖“那么用劲儿夹我干什么？不想被我搞了？对我没性欲了？外面有人了不爱我了是吧？”

他的性器在他会阴戳弄着，就是不进去。马龙都要气笑了：“你别他妈闹了，赶紧的。”

张继科看着他穴口一开一合，人急不可耐地往自己身上蹭的样子，终于还是忍不住向美色低头，抓住他的胯骨慢慢又顶进去。马龙闭着眼，满足地叹口气，抓住了张继科的屁股往自己的方向按：“再进来点。”

张继科把他手扒拉下来，手指一根一根掰开扣在枕头边，一边缓慢地挺腰一边低头吻他的手心。过分缠绵的感觉让马龙头皮都有点发麻，他调整着自己的动作想让张继科快点，但张继科按住了他的胯骨拒绝被他破坏节奏。

马龙睁开眼睛怒视张继科心中滚过八百句脏话，眼神却在张继科色情地舔着他的胳膊内侧时又涣散下去。只有搞过他可能超过八百次的张继科知道他这些奇奇怪怪的敏感带，能让他在他身下化成一滩溪水。

张继科把手指伸进他的嘴里，用跟身下动作一样缓慢的节奏轻轻戳他的舌头。马龙用舌头卷他的手指，然后亲昵地咬着他。张继科把手指抽出去，他不满的微张着嘴，换来了极其温柔的湿吻。

“明天有手术？”马龙吻完问他。

张继科“嗯”了一声，恋恋不舍地去追逐马龙的嘴唇。马龙像奖赏一样又摸着他的额头亲了他一会儿，问：“什么手术？”

张继科搂着他的脖子，想了想说：“明天肖主任要开三台……换瓣手术，我是一助。”

“真棒。”马龙轻声说，又吻吻他的嘴唇，继续问：“护士都有谁？”

张继科已经舒服得脑子都不太转了，努力想了很久才反应过来：“唷，在这儿等着我呢。”

马龙哼了一声，伸手在张继科后背上狠狠拧了几下，疼得他一下子叫出来：“我操！”

马龙很满意他的反应，冷笑着就要起身：“被你转移话题搞了一晚上，我还不能问了是吧？”

张继科一把把他按回去，胡乱点头：“能问能问，问啥说啥，坦白交代。”

问就问吧，醋就醋呗，他只要操他。

6

“继科你来做缝合。”肖战把主刀的位子让出来：“给我擦擦汗。”

和肖战已经配合了好几年的护士长利索地上来给帮他擦干净头上的汗：“帮你们叫了麦当劳外卖，去吃完再回来刷手吧。”

“吃不下，有喝的吗。我还是得先去上个厕所。”

“有可乐。”

“下一台病人呢？”

“已经上麻醉了。”

“好，知道了。”

“肖老大你还是吃个汉堡垫垫肚子。”张继科一边缝合一边说：“上次您手术做一半肚子响了，自己不知道，我们很尴尬啊。”

“小兔崽子。”肖战笑骂：“行，听你的。这儿交给你了，其他人去下一台的手术室准备吧。”

“小林和小周留下帮张医生收尾和清点器材。”护士长指挥着手下的护士。小周是男护士，而小林对张医生有意思科室的人都看得出来，她也有意撮合撮合。手术室的医生护士都忙得不见天日，不内部消化还真没时间搞对象。

“张医生，要擦汗吗？”小林问。

张继科说：“小周过来给我擦。”

作为男护士的小周很少被叫去擦汗，他愣了一下，还是拿着纸巾蹦跶过去帮张继科按了按额头，然后回来继续和小林一起清点器械。

张继科的缝合马上就要结束，创面干净平整十分完美。

“张医生。”小林犹豫着开口了：“昨天的午饭……”

“噢，饭盒我洗了扔冰箱里了。谢啦。”

“我以后还可以帮您带，您喜欢吃什么？”

“我喜欢吃麦当劳和西门旁边那家小炒店的小炒。”张继科对她笑笑：“不麻烦你了。”

小林沮丧地“哦”了一声。

三台手术都结束后已经是晚上十点了。明天还有两台心血管栓塞的高难度手术，有不少专家要来观摩，肖战准备回家休息。他走之前张继科听到他给家里打电话：“哎，随便给我下碗馄饨就行。囡囡已经睡了吗？”

“师母等您回家呐？”他挂了电话后张继科问。

肖战点点头：“你也快点成家，天天晃晃荡荡地心里没个念想不踏实，又没人照顾。”

念想是有的，但两人都忙得飞起没人照顾倒是真的。张继科摊摊手，对肖战笑了笑：“肖老大，这事儿我不愁。”

“行行行你厉害你厉害。”肖战对他挥挥手：“今天你值夜班是吧？把明天那两台手术的病人情况确认好了啊。”

“得令！”

张继科先回了趟家洗了个战斗澡。马龙并不在家，也不像是回来过。他换好干净衣服回医院路上给马龙发了个微信：“没在家？干嘛呢？”

那头马龙倒是很快回了信息：“在学校，写论文。”

张继科点了根烟吸了一口，回他语音：“在摸鱼吧你，回微信这么快。”

马龙也回了他语音：“我没有摸鱼，但我知道你在抽烟。”

“这不能怪我，我这就要回去值夜班了总得提提神。”

“行吧行吧管不了你，有空你自己到普外科去看看肺癌病人切下来的肺。”

张继科手一抖，烟头掉在了地上，他连忙踩熄，想想又和马龙邀功：“我今天拒绝了那个小护士了，小姑娘都快哭出来了怪可怜的。”

“你别自我感觉良好了，我才不信小姑娘对你用情那么深。”

张继科哈地一乐，马龙又发了一条信息给他：“快到医院了吧？认真工作，注意安全。”

“知道啦宝贝儿。”张继科很少这样叫马龙，不过他今天心情不错：“进医院了，拜。”

第二天要手术的两个病人都住在监护室里，和家人隔离着。一个是五十多岁的一个男人，几乎久病成医了，很踏实地睡着。另一个是才二十一岁的小姑娘，还在读大学，现在只能休了学，正坐在病床上发呆。手术对他们两人一样的凶险，谁也不能保证明天他们心脏里阻塞的血管中能被肖战找出一条新的通道。

“彤彤。”张继科叫她：“怎么还不睡？”

她转过头看到张继科，低了低头：“张医生。睡不着。”

“还是要休息，保存体力，手术你也会很累的。”张继科笑着说：“而且肖老大很啰嗦，这回又不是全麻，手术的时候他说不定还要找你聊天。”

彤彤被他逗笑了，想了想又说：“张医生，不管明天手术结果怎么样，都谢谢您。”

“说什么傻话，早点休息。”

彤彤点点头，躺下来拉上了被子，对他挥手说晚安。张继科又去巡查了普通病房，然后回了科室坐回办公桌前，一边看着文献，一边等着随时可能响起来的内线电话。

一点半的时候马龙发微信告诉他：“我到家了。”

他回复：“早点睡。”

夜色深浓，很快会是新的一天。

6

“好嘞好嘞，谢谢小马大夫。”

“赵大爷不用谢。”马龙微笑着说：“喝药还是其次，关键是锻炼，千万别忘了。”

“哎，您说得对。”赵大爷答应着出去了。他是中医院的老病号了——其实也没什么大病，就是笃信一年四季要喝不同汤药补身子。前两年挂不上秦志戬的号只能挂上马龙时他还老大不乐意，两年过去了对小马大夫是喜欢得不行。马龙没有告诉张继科的是这赵大爷已经无数次想把自己侄女介绍给做女朋友了。说实话，这样的病人还真不少。

“高远妹妹，叫下一个号吧。”马龙喝了口水。

林高远已经懒得纠正他了，直接按了叫号器。

下一个病人是个年轻女孩，看着不过二十上下年纪，怯生生说了句医生好在马龙面前坐下，递上了病历本——还是全新的，这是她第一次来。

“龚小姐。”马龙低头看看她病历上的名字：“哪里不舒服？”

“月经不调……我室友跟我说来看看中医比较好。”

现代社会压力大，月经正常的女孩都快成了少数。马龙示意她把放到脉枕上，把手指搭了上去。

“结婚了吗？”他问。

女孩摇头。

马龙叹口气：“你怀孕了，自己不知道？”

女孩吃惊地低呼了一声。

马龙叫林高远也过来号了脉，然后自己又仔细问诊了一遍，开始低头在病历本上写脉案，说：“你胎坐得不太稳，我先给你开安胎的方子吃着。你待会出去，立刻马上到隔壁街西医院妇产科挂号建档，知道了吗？一个星期后回来复诊，把他们医院的化验报告和拍的片子一起拿来我看。”

女孩懵懵地点头。

马龙又叹口气，把她病历本翻回第一页看了看：“你也二十岁了……复诊的时候，带孩子的爸爸一起来，听到了吗？这是两个人的事。”

女孩不安地在椅子上动了动，抬头看看正在写药方的马龙，马龙也回看她，对她微笑了一下：“放心，没事。”

打印药方的打印机又卡纸了，林高远站起来拆开打印机开始捣腾。女孩问：“马医生，我下次来复诊还能挂您的号吗？”

“可以，最好是挂我的号。我的号也不难挂，你可以先在挂号系统里选好。”马龙叮嘱他：“一定一定要去妇产科建档啊！我在西医院认识很多人，我会盯着的。”

咔哒一声是林高远把打印机修好了。马龙把药方打出来递给她：“去抓药吧。”

“嗯。”女孩笑笑：“谢谢马医生。”

马龙坐完一天的诊又回到学校去写论文，晚餐在中医药大学的食堂囫囵吃了碗汤面。张继科一天没发信息给他，倒也正常。要跟两台高难度手术，手机估计扔在科室都没时间看的。倒是马龙家里打了个电话给他，他一边吸面条一边把电话拨了回去：“妈，怎么了？刚才在坐诊手机没开声音。”

“没什么，你二叔说最近不舒服，胸口闷得很，想去北京到你们医院看看，我给他拦下来了让他先在我们这看了再说。”

“谢谢妈。”马龙笑了：“胸口闷还是让二叔重视点。搞不好再到北京来看。”

“哎。你最近好不好？忙不忙？”

“忙，不过挺好的。”

马妈妈在那头压低了嗓子：“那小张好不好呀？”

“他也挺忙的，挺好。”

马龙爸爸的声音远远从听筒里传进来：“你突然把声音压低干什么鬼鬼祟祟的！”

“我和儿子说两句悄悄话要你管？”马龙妈妈反呛他，然后又说：“不说了啊儿子，注意身体！”

“哎好，挂了啊妈。”

马龙挂了电话收拾了餐盘，回办公室写论文。今天手感很顺，他一直写到将近半夜一点才收手，然后关了电脑锁了门，骑着他的二八破单车回家。

家里灯开着，张继科衣服都没换，躺在沙发上看着天花板，看见他回来也只是发出了一个闷闷的单音节表示问候。

马龙走过去抓起他的手捏了捏：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“没怎么。”

马龙点点头，没再说什么，进屋换了家居服，然后抱了一床珊瑚绒毯子出来把张继科包了进去。柔软的触感让张继科稍微放松了一点。马龙隔着毯子拍拍他，轻轻捏了捏他的耳垂，然后打开了电视。体育频道正播着球赛，皇马刚刚进了个球。

“彤彤的手术又失败了。”张继科突然开口：“就是那个年轻女孩，肖老大找了四个多小时也没找到通路把血管通开。”

“那怎么办？”

“家属情绪也挺激动的……我们说，要不然就改开胸手术搭桥。”张继科把自己用毯子裹得更紧些：“他们说要考虑考虑。”

“家里没钱了？”

“也许吧。”

马龙再一次隔着毯子拍拍他，突然又想起了什么，拿过了手机打开微信翻通讯录。

“姚彦的微信名叫什么来着？不是叫公主不妖艳吗？她怎么老换微信名？”马龙一边翻一边抱怨。

张继科摸出自己的手机在医院的工作群里查了查：“现在叫蛇大宝。你就不能给她添个备注吗。”

“我老忘。这就添。”马龙把姚彦的备注名字加上，然后给她发了条语音：“彦彦啊，麻烦你明天回医院帮我查一下，今天有没有一个姓龚的小女孩到你们那建档？”

他又想了一下，补充了一句：“应该是叫龚小文，二十一岁。”

姚彦在那头很快回了语音：“龙哥我现在正好值班呢这就查。”

张继科看他：“你怎么还管上我们院妇产科的事儿了？”

马龙解释：“今天到我那看月经不调一小姑娘，我一把脉，嗬，怀孕怎么着也得三四个月了，心够大的。”

“未婚先孕？”

“可不是吗。”

张继科撇撇嘴：“咱俩就没这烦恼。”

“你寄希望于你们西医科学的飞速进步吧，保不齐哪天研究出办法来让你给我生一儿一女凑成个好字。”

张继科低声笑笑没说话。

那头姚彦的微信又回过来了：“查到了龙哥，是有这么个孕妇。有一点点情况，总体还可以吧。是你们家亲戚吗？”

“不是，是早上先来找过我的病人。她胎坐得不稳，我开了安胎的方子，跟你们说一声。”

“好，知道了。”

张继科对马龙说：“问问她大蟒借走的我的游戏机什么时候还我。”

马龙又发语音：“继科儿让我问问昕子什么时候把游戏机还给他。”

姚彦说：“许昕管科哥借游戏机了？哈，好，我知道了，明天立刻还。”

马龙听完语音想了想问张继科：“咱们是不是引起人家家庭矛盾了？”

张继科噗嗤一乐：“是，姚彦不让大蟒玩游戏机，说眼睛不能再瞎了，再瞎怎么上手术。”

“那你还让我问。”

“我故意的。”

马龙也乐了：“昕子帮咱们保守秘密多不容易，你还给他挑事儿。”

张继科摸着自己下巴上的胡茬，好像心情终于好起来了，笑着看着马龙：“咱俩有什么秘密？”

马龙低头亲他一口：“别臭贫了。我睡觉去了。你接着在这儿躺着？”

“我再一个人待会儿。”

马龙点点头，自己起身回了卧室。张继科需要一个人待会儿，他有的时候也需要。大医精诚，但他们谁也没法救治所有病痛。

7

“张医生，谢谢您。”彤彤已经换下了病号服穿上了颜色鲜艳的长裙子，微笑着朝张继科挥挥手。她的爸爸也和张继科握了握手，她的妈妈拿着她的行李在科室外等着。

“好好养着。”张继科叮嘱她：“咱们等下一个手术窗口，啊。”

彤彤笑笑没说话，想了想又说：“可惜今天肖主任不在，来不及和他道别。”

“还会再见面的，下回见面的时候你一定涨点体重好吗？”张继科说：“小姑娘，太瘦不好看。”

彤彤笑笑，点点头，又和张继科挥挥手，然后转身离开了张继科的办公室。

周护士正在科室里找东西，也一起目送彤彤出去了，然后对张继科说：“她不会再回来了。”

张继科搓搓下巴对他说：“小雨，能去帮我买包烟吗？”

周护士严肃地说：“不能。”

张继科叹了口气。

下午肖战开会回来，准备去刷手前正好抓住了张继科：“哎继科，带你去参加研讨会那事批下来了，明天你想着把护照拿回来我让行政那头一起去把护照办了。”

“好嘞谢谢肖老大。对了彤彤今天上午出院了已经。”

肖战皱眉：“哪个彤彤？”

“三床的，赵一彤，那天做导管失败的。”

“噢。”肖战点点头，也叹了口气。

一街之隔的中医院，马龙手里拿着龚小文的片子在叹气。

“怎么了马医生？”女孩不安地绞着衣角：“哪里不对吗？”

马龙放下片子看着她：“当然不对。我不是说了让你带孩子爸爸一起来吗？人呢？”

龚小文轻声说：“他今天有点事，来不了。我自己来，也没问题的。”

马龙深深看了她一眼：“龚小姐，这个孩子你要不要？”

龚小文一下被扎了一样：“当然要！”

马龙没说话，把手伸出来示意她把手腕放上脉枕：“稍微稳一些了，我把药方改一改。妇产科那边，你要定期去查。”他想了想又说：“我只是个医生，你既然想要这个孩子，那我当然帮你把他保下来，但你年纪还小……一定和家里人商量了。”

龚小文低头沉默了一会儿，才小声说：“知道了，谢谢马医生。”

马龙打印了药方出来递给她：“抓药去吧。”

马龙下午下了班直接回了家，很稀奇地看见张继科居然在家，躺在沙发上在看电视里播的球星特辑，肚子上放了个大玻璃碗里面装了不少黄樱桃，他正把樱桃大把大把往嘴里塞。

“今天怎么回来这么早？”

“偶额鹅鹅按安啊。”

“把东西咽下去在说话。”

“我说。”张继科呸呸呸地把樱桃核吐在沙发边的垃圾桶里：“我和博儿换班了。”

客厅地上堆着好些空的快递箱子，其中一个泡沫箱子里头还有大半箱的黄樱桃。马龙探头瞧了瞧又问：“哪来的这么多樱桃？”

“咱妈寄的。还寄了好些别的吃的。”张继科说：“你也吃，她是寄给你的。”

“拉倒吧，她干嘛不寄樱桃给自己亲儿子非要寄给我。”

“嘿，你还不信。”张继科揪了张纸巾擦了擦爪子，然后把手机掏出来给马龙看：“你自己看我妈的微信。”

马龙把脑袋凑过去看：“樱桃寄给龙尝尝，你别吃那么多——嗬，还真是寄给我的，那我得给阿姨发个微信说谢谢。”他说着，一边掏出手机编辑信息，一边蹲下用另一只手把张继科没吐准的樱桃核捡起来扔进垃圾桶里。

“怎么了你今天这么贤惠。”张继科简直受宠若惊。

“你不是跟大昕说咱俩在家都我听你的吗？”马龙笑眯眯地说：“我这是身体力行啊。”

“别别别。”张继科说：“我那就过过嘴瘾，您大人不记小人过。”

虽然这么说，他也没有要起身帮忙的意思。马龙也不是真的很介意，又问：“晚饭吃了吗？我随便做点？”

张继科打个嗝：“我吃樱桃吃饱了，你自个儿吃吧。”

马龙点点头，自己换了家居服进了厨房，炒了西红柿炒鸡蛋又倒进开水和浓汤宝，扔了把挂面做成了西红柿鸡蛋面，用剪刀剪了点葱花撒上去又倒了两滴香油，端出来在茶几上一边吃一边和张继科一起看足球节目。

张继科闻着热汤面的味道又有点坐不住了，跳起来凑到马龙碗边：“给我尝一口。”

马龙把碗挪开：“烦人。”

张继科又凑过去一点：“就一口。”

“你不是说你不吃吗。”马龙抱怨着，还是把筷子递给了他。张继科吃了两口，信守承诺地把筷子还给马龙：“行行行不和你抢食。”

马龙哼了一声继续吸溜面条。

“我和你说，肖老大要带我去美国参加学术会议那事儿批下来了。”

“挺好，去多久？”

“开会一个星期，还要去几个医院观摩一下，半个月回来吧。”

马龙点点头表示知道了，开始喝面汤。

“哎还有一个包裹在那没拆你没看着吗？”张继科终于忍不住了捅捅马龙的腰眼。马龙把他的手扒拉开，扯了纸巾擦嘴，疑惑地看了看那堆空箱子，才注意到中间还放了一个没拆封的小快递。

“怎么不拆呢？”马龙问。

“你真没看着啊？”张继科失望地说：“那是我给你买的礼物，你自己拆开看看。”

“唷？”马龙乐呵呵地亲了张继科的脸颊一口，屁颠颠跑过去徒手拆快递。

拆出来的礼物是一个……咳咳，那什么。造型精美，看上去价格不菲。张继科得意地说：“是大号的！和我的尺寸一样。我还是没买最大号，人贵有自知之明。”

马龙捧着那个东西上下左右看了看，叹了口气，伸手去搭张继科的脉：“送我这个干什么？你不行了？”

“去去去去去。”张继科把他的手挥开：“我这不是怕我出差半个月你寂寞难耐嘛。”

马龙撇撇嘴不说话。

“咱们先试试，好不好用，虽然不好用也不能退货。”

马龙趴着把脸埋在枕头里，翘着的屁股里头塞着那根按摩棒，他断断续续地呻吟着，没吐出什么言语，只是呻吟着——张继科把振动模式换了一个，马龙的呻吟声哽住了，他的后穴像是有自主意识一样将按摩棒又吞进去了一点。

张继科摸着马龙的头发，然后把他的脸扳过来，他眼角和鼻头都是红的，眼神涣散地看着张继科。自己的爱人被按摩棒弄得爽得要哭，这让他有点没来由的不高兴——虽然发起这项试货活动的是他本人。但是马龙安抚了他，虽然几乎是无意识的。他的脑袋往张继科手掌的方向拱了拱，脸颊贴上他的掌心，含含糊糊又呻吟了一声。

“怎么样？”张继科另一只手摸了一把他的屁股，润滑剂和乱七八糟的体液已经将他的股间弄得一塌糊涂了。

马龙用脸蹭蹭他的手，简单的说：“拿掉。”

张继科将还在震动的按摩棒稍微往外拔了一点，马龙又急促地呻吟了一声，脚趾都蜷紧了。

“你要我拿走这个？”

“拿掉拿掉。”马龙不耐烦的挥挥手。

于是张继科把那根让他有点不高兴的按摩棒从马龙屁股里拿了出去。马龙颤抖着蜷缩起来，但没有射，只是用力喘着气。

张继科温柔地用手指梳理他汗湿的头发，低声问：“不舒服吗？”

马龙缓过劲儿来，说：“舒服。”

然后他爬起来，挪到张继科腿间，用双手握住张继科已经硬到不行的性器，低头亲了亲，说：“但我还是喜欢这个。”

张继科继续摸他的头，在张继科的手底下马龙觉得自己的头发丝都变成了敏感带，他的头皮一阵阵的酥麻，他舒服的喟叹着，继续轻轻亲吻张继科的东西。他听见张继科问他：“为什么？”

“因为这是热乎的。”他说。

“还有呢？”

“因为这是你的。”

张继科低声笑了，搓搓马龙的耳朵，这让马龙浑身都起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“真乖。”

张继科想，马龙总是知道他最想听的是什么，然后说给他听，明明在控制却要做出臣服的姿态，狡猾得很。但他就是吃这一套。他抓住马龙的头发把他拉起来，和他接了个吻，然后按倒他把自己的东西捅了进去：“你喜欢这个？”

马龙没法回答他了，刚一进去马龙就射了，精液一股一股冒出来洒在俩人小腹间，胸口肩膀都泛起了红。张继科被他一下下夹着，低头亲亲他的额头，说：“忍忍。”

马龙点头，把高潮过后肌肉还在痉挛的大腿缠上张继科的腰，配合着他的动作。他喜欢在床上配合张继科，他喜欢说张继科爱听的话，他喜欢让张继科觉得舒服——这没什么不好的。

张继科要帮花洒下面的马龙清理身体里的东西，被他严词拒绝。于是他只能一边自己涂沐浴液，一边看着马龙有点费劲地把身体里的精液都抠出来。

“让我帮你能怎么地。”张继科不满的说。

马龙实事求是：“让你帮我过会儿你就会把别的东西塞进来。”

“那有什么不好。”

马龙讲了一大套中医理论，结论就是一天射精次数太多对身体不好。张继科只抓住一个重点：“你骂我肾亏。”

“我肾亏，行了吧。”马龙没好气地说。

“你变了。”张继科嘟囔：“你年轻的时候不是这样的。那个时候你愿意和我从早搞到晚，高潮迭起的。”

“我是变了呀。”马龙清理干净了自己，也按了沐浴液把自己的手洗干净，然后拍拍张继科的脸：“我们变老了。”

张继科抿抿嘴，拿起洗发水瓶子在手心里挤出泡沫，然后开始帮马龙洗头。两人一时间都没有说话。

“龙，”张继科突然开口：“我们养个什么动物吧。”

“小猫小狗？”

“之类的。”张继科用手掌盖住马龙眼睛上方，帮他冲干净头上的泡沫。

“为什么突然想养宠物？”

“我也不知道。家里只有我们两个人，总觉得有点……”

“没着没落的？”

“哎，是这么回事。”

“我也想过这个事儿。”马龙说：“可是咱俩这么忙，养宠物谁给照顾呢？特别是狗，一天不遛都不行。”

“那猫？”

马龙伸手关了水龙头，回头看张继科还在很认真地看着他。 他吸吸鼻子，凑过去亲了下张继科胸口纹身，说：“我知道了，这事儿咱们开始慢慢合计吧。”

8

肖战和张继科的签证都很顺利地下来了，走之前他们得把安排好的手术都做完。肖战在手术台上手都抽筋了两三次，而张继科坐在科室里不停地和家属做术前沟通，道理讲不通说得口干舌燥，扯扯衣领喝了一大口茶，转头就被病人家属投诉了。

“那个姓张的小医生态度太差了，胸前还有纹身流里流气的，算什么医生？”病人家属愤怒地向院方投诉。

这张继科就不乐意了。他抽烟喝茶纹身但他是个好男孩啊。刘书记叫他去向家属道歉，他梗着脖子说：“我怎么道歉，当他们面把纹身洗了啊？”

“你啊你啊！”刘书记拿手指点着他，想怎么惩罚他一下，到底还是惜才，哼了一声表示这回算了，自己去病人家属那和稀泥。

张继科依旧觉得有点委屈，但这毕竟算不得什么大事，于是他只是发微信和马龙抱怨了一下。马龙正在家里帮张继科收拾去美国的行李，看到微信皱起了眉，回复他：“没动手吧？”

张继科回：“没有。他们敢？不说了我去和下一拨家属扯皮了。”

然后他收起手机把白大褂披披好，走路带风地往会客室去，嘴紧紧抿着目不斜视，虽然他经过护士站的时候余光瞄到新来的小护士们又在偷偷看他——医院里的他就是如此树立自己沉着寡言可靠的形象的，他想，幼稚的嘻嘻哈哈和撒娇耍赖他要全部留给马龙。这样一想做爱人真的是一件吃亏的事情，对方总是把好而完满的奉献给外人，懈怠和抱怨都堆给你。他应该在美国给马龙带个什么礼物补偿一下，张继科琢磨着，回头上网查查马龙喜欢的那些傻了吧唧的模型小人应该去哪买。

这头马龙再一次清点了一下行李箱里张继科的内裤和袜子的数量，又检查了一遍手机上的checklist，然后满意地合上了行李箱。张继科明天就出发，却忙得连回家收拾行李的空当都没有，胡乱发了条语音让他帮忙收拾。马龙被他搞得一肚子火——谁还不忙怎么的——但晚上回了家还是认命地拖出了行李箱收拾。

他把行李箱锁上，挂好张继科的行李牌放到了玄关。其实张继科出差他挺高兴的，这意味着他将有半个月完全属于自己不受打扰的时间。以前读书的时候并不这样觉得，热恋起来恨不得每一秒都和张继科黏在一起，现在事情多得压身，应付自己的爱人也需要额外的精力。想想吧，一个只有他自己的空间，马龙高兴得快要跳起来了，心里面计划着该在这有限的时间里干点啥。

还没等他思索好是连看钢铁侠123还是美国队长123，许昕的电话打过来了：“龙哥，明晚来我家吃饭呗？”

“唷，你怎么突然有空了？”

“有人跟我换班了，明晚正好空了。姚彦还要值班，我一个人在家浪费了大好假期啊。”

“一个晚上也算假期？”

“怎么不算假期？龙哥我朋友里有可能有空的就只有你这生活规律的老中医了你一定要来啊！”许昕那头的声音听起来都有点可怜巴巴了。

马龙想了想说：“好啊，那我下了班过去。正好今天早上力哥还说回了趟上海有东西要带给你，我明天一起拿给你吧。”

第二天早上马龙醒过来的时候张继科还没回来过。马龙洗漱换衣下楼买了包子当早饭，到了中医院先去王励勤的诊室转了一圈。王励勤和许昕是一个大院里的，从小就是大院里父母们口中“别人家的孩子”。前一天马龙微信告诉他今天要去和许昕玩，王励勤就把前两天回上海时许昕父母交给他的东西带过来了。

“力哥。”马龙敲了敲门就直接进去了。王励勤正在办公桌前整理东西，见了他笑眯眯打个招呼，从桌子底下提了一大袋东西放在桌面上。

“都是吃的东西。”王励勤说：“你给大昕就是了。”

马龙答应着接过了袋子，目光落在王励勤的台历上，日期旁边的图片是王励勤的笑脸被P到了甄嬛的身上。

“力哥，你这台历……”马龙琢磨了一会儿遣词：“挺个性的。嫂子弄的吧。”

王励勤笑了：“是，她非要我放桌上……我还是该扣起来，别让病人看见了。”

午休时间张继科给马龙打了一个很短的电话：“龙我走了啊，别太想我。”

马龙说：“赶紧滚蛋。”

晚上下了班马龙拎着那一袋子吃的直接去了许昕家。许昕刚和姚彦扯了证还没办婚礼，在医院附近买了个退休医生出手的二手房，正苦哈哈地还房贷。说是在许昕家吃晚饭，无非是许昕提前叫好了一堆垃圾食品的外卖——姚彦平时不让他吃的那种，然后一脸兴奋地把啤酒和可乐都堆在游戏主机旁边。两个人迅速吃完了垃圾食品，然后一人一个手柄坐在地上背靠着沙发开始玩游戏。

“这才是生活啊。”两个人一动不动地玩了三个小时后许昕感叹地说：“老张还发微信让我在他出差的时候多陪陪你怕你寂寞，他有毛病吧他。”

“病得不轻。”马龙表示赞同：“还有十分钟彦彦就要下班了，你要不要打扫一下战场。”

许昕一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来开始收拾地上的食物残渣扔到过道的垃圾桶里，打开窗户放味，然后迅速拔了游戏机的插头藏了起来，把电视调回到体育频道看球赛，世界一片祥和。

二十分钟后姚彦开了门进来，脱了外套先和马龙打了招呼，然后问许昕：“你俩晚上吃什么啦？”

“楼下餐厅的外卖。”许昕说起谎来眼都不眨：“荷塘小炒，木须肉，还有龙哥喜欢的蒜香排骨。”

“是吗？”姚彦说：“真棒，表扬你。对了龙哥，我正好找你有事儿来着。”

“嗯？”

“上回你说的那个年轻孕妇，龚小文，没来定期产检。她有点先兆流产的症状，我还是有点担心。”姚彦说：“虽然好像和你说也没什么用吧。”

“那个未婚先孕的小姑娘？”许昕插嘴：“是不是不想要这孩子了。”

马龙说：“她最近也没来找我。她之前说过她想保这个孩子。”

“小姑娘的话，做不得准。”

姚彦说：“你不是说之前到你那复诊的时候孩子爸爸也没来？”

马龙点点头，又叹口气：“如果真不想要这个孩子了……希望她可千万别去那些黑诊所做手术才好。”

肖战和张继科在学术会议上的报告做得很顺利。好些来参加会议的国内其他医院的科主任们直接敲定了下次来他们医院观摩手术的时间，有些外国医生也来交换了名片攀谈寻求合作。远离了医院里逼仄的怨气冲天的人群和日夜颠倒的作息，呼吸着没有雾霾的空气，张继科简直要有点乐不思蜀了。他也就每天一早一晚发个微信给马龙，报告一下自己今天吃了啥见了啥，收到了几个美女的电话号码。马龙也向他报告自己的活动，除了工作，就是在看钢铁侠，没有点别的追求。

他们到了美东最负盛名的医院观摩手术。马龙微信里问他感觉怎么样，张继科丧气地回复：“人家一年开手术的台数跟我们院一周的台数差不多。咱们要也是这个频率开手术，活儿能比他们精细多了。”

“那有什么办法呢，治病救人嘛。”

“也是。”

带着他们参观医院的有一个一头黑发的拉丁裔女医生，胸大腰细腿长。趁着肖战在前面和主刀医生讨论问题，张继科在后面和她瞎唠嗑：“过两天我就要回去了，想好了给我爱人买点礼物，但想不好买什么。”

“她喜欢什么？”她问。

“他喜欢漫威英雄。”他说。

对于张继科使用了男性人称代词，她没露出什么特别的反应，只是笑着说：“我也喜欢那些东西。离这开车二十分钟有一家很棒的二手漫画店，一定能找到你男朋友喜欢的礼物。”

张继科愁眉苦脸地看着她：“可是我对那些东西一窍不通。”

她说：“你要是信得过我的话，我今晚可以去帮你买几本明天拿给你。”

“那你可帮了我大忙。”

“他最喜欢的英雄是哪个？”

“应该是美国队长吧。”张继科搓着下巴：“但也有可能是钢铁侠。好像两个他都挺喜欢的。”

女医生用一种看智障的眼神看了他一会儿，然后耸耸肩：“好吧，我会看着办的。”

张继科又说：“对了，这件事请你不要说出去，好吗？”

“关于你给你男朋友准备惊喜礼物的事情？”

“关于我有‘男朋友’的事情。”

她点点头，在嘴上比了个拉链的手势。

“你总算来了。”马龙用有点严厉的语气对坐在对面的龚小文说：“为什么不去产检？姚医生都找到我这来了。”

龚小文不安地捏捏衣角，她的肚子已经能看出来凸起了：“前两天家里……有点事。我下午就去姚医生那边。”

“你爸爸妈妈知道了没有？”

“知道了。”

“那他们没过来？”

“他们住得远，来一趟麻烦。”龚小文把手腕放上脉枕，显然急于结束对话。而马龙也明白自己只是个医生，不是居委会的工作人员，只好把话都吞回肚子里，手指搭了上去。

“这胎不稳，你又老长时间不复诊。”马龙说着，开始写药方：“要把孩子保住，咱们一起努力好吗？特别是你，你要努力。”

女孩好像有点想哭的意思，但把眼泪憋了回去，用力点点头。

马龙将脉案多打印了一份，连药方一起交给龚小文：“下午去找姚医生的时候，把脉案也拿给她看，知道了吗？抓药去吧。”

龚小文对他道了谢，仍然是心事重重的样子起身离开了。马龙叹口气：“高远妹妹，叫号。”

在林高远按下叫号器之前，加塞儿的人先进来了。张继科推门进了诊室，还拖着行李箱，身上穿着方便坐飞机的卫衣和运动裤，嘴角噙着笑看着马龙：“马医生让我插个队呗？我坐了十几个小时飞机这腰都要废了。”

林高远连忙跟张继科打招呼：“张医生好。”

“高远妹妹好。”张继科对他挥挥手。

马龙不耐烦地说：“去去去我这忙着呢你别添乱。高远妹妹你带张医生去扎两针，按上次的穴位来。”

“别介呀。”张继科说：“高远妹妹我不是信不过你啊。我是说，马医生，您可不能对我这么冷淡，我还给您带了礼物呢。”他献宝似的把手里的纸袋子递到马龙眼前，打开让他看。马龙往里看了一眼，立刻眉开眼笑。

“你去操作间等我吧。”马龙说：“我再叫五个号就能午休了，午休的时候帮你看腰。”

“好嘞。行李箱我扔这儿了啊。”张继科把行李箱放到墙角，然后拍拍马龙的肩膀就出去了。

只有马龙知道张继科的手指十分下流地在他的颈窝划了一下。

9

“龙哥，用不用给你带午饭？”林高远好心地问。

马龙说：“不用了。等我对付完老张，吃点饼干垫垫就行。”

林高远点点头，屁颠颠地出去吃午饭了。马龙拉开抽屉找出自己的一套针和消毒用品，揣进白大褂的兜往操作室走。走廊上还碰到了王励勤，问他去不去吃饭，他回答有病人急等着针灸。王励勤同情地看看他，他心虚地笑了笑。

操作间里张继科正坐在治疗床上玩手机，听见马龙进来抬头说：“马大夫，把门锁上。”

于是马龙反身把门锁上了，然后说：“张先生请您趴好我们准备开始针灸了。”

张继科非常不配合治疗，从床上跳下来直接搂住了马医生，听见他白大褂口袋里东西叮咣作响才楞了一下：“我操，你真拿着针灸器材来了啊？”

“不是你说腰疼的吗？”马龙把手从张继科卫衣后面伸进去，贴在他的后腰上慢慢摩挲。他的手心热烘烘的，揉着张继科的动作说不上是在挑逗他，还是真的在认真检查他肌肉状况。老子长得这么帅，他一定是在挑逗我嗯——张继科这么想着，两手抓住马龙的脸吧唧亲了一大口：“想我没？”

“没想。你想我了？”

“没——说到这个我要批评你了，你把那个按摩棒塞我行李箱里什么意思？”张继科质问他：“我出差和肖老大住一间房，整理行李的时候差点吓死我了。”

“我不是怕你想我嘛。”马龙仰着头吸吸吸地笑了：“再说我又没放最上面，肖主任哪里能看见，你净胡说。”

“行行行，我想你我想你。”张继科说着把马龙推到墙角，仗着身高优势把他困在那儿，低头黏黏糊糊地亲他。

马龙一边被他亲一边嘟哝：“烦人。”

“谁烦人？”

马龙咬他的下巴：“你烦人。”

张继科不甘示弱，又去含他的耳垂：“我哪烦人？”

“哪哪都烦人。”

“那你瞎几把硬什么硬？”张继科隔着裤子十分下流地摸着马龙的裤裆。马龙没说话，和张继科亲了一会儿，他的手还贴在他的后腰上，亲完了开口问：“腰真的没事？”

张继科大言不惭地表示：“哥哥这腰好，再把你操昏过去不成问题。”

马龙恼羞成怒，用手掌捂住了张继科的嘴：“闭嘴闭嘴，没听见没听见。”

张继科虽然被他捂住了嘴，还是笑弯了眼睛看着他，双手抓住他的胯骨往自己身上按，轻轻磨蹭着他。他想起马龙被他搞晕过去那次——那时两人刚谈恋爱不久，好不容易凑出了一天完整假期，恨不得两眼一睁，搞到熄灯。那天马龙有点发低烧但他俩都没发觉，以为是热度和皮肤上的红潮都是情欲所致。马龙第二次被他插的时候大约是实在体力不支，眼前一黑一下没了意识。张继科吓得跳下床原地转了两圈，才想起来马龙之前教他的急救方法去掐马龙的人中。马龙醒过来之后似乎觉得太丢人，很长一段时间拒绝再被张继科搞，而且仅有的几次反攻他都想方设法刺激他，似乎想要把张继科也做晕过去一次才算扯平——可惜张继科身体素质比较好，他始终没有成功。

没想到马龙还记着这个事儿呢。张继科想，他当时真是急坏了，没想起来拍张照留个念。但他脑子里记得，那个时候的马龙好看得要死，他想想就硬。马龙把捂着他嘴的手放开了，又低头吻他。张继科抱紧他的腰，两人下半身紧紧贴在一起，越蹭越硬。

张继科把自己运动裤的裤绳解开，连着内裤往下一褪，又去解马龙的裤子，然后说：“你腿怎么了？”

马龙白皙的大腿靠近大腿根儿的地方有几道青紫，看上去色情得很，但张继科知道这不是自己掐出来的，如果是他掐的，指引的位置会更靠近屁股那边一点，而且他出差半个月，什么痕迹都该消了。

马龙说：“昨天一天急事儿多，站起来的时候腿往桌子上磕了好几回——操，张继科，你怀疑我给你戴绿帽啊？”

张继科低笑出声，把马龙又往墙角挤了挤，说：“哪能呢，我这不是心疼你吗，心疼。”

马龙哼了一声，也没再揪着张继科不放，一手勾住了张继科的脖子，俩人交换黏腻的湿吻，开始用手爱抚对方的性器。自己打手枪这事儿没太大的意思，但是爱人帮忙打手枪就有意思得很了。尤其像他们，搞了这么多年，对对方的敏感点恐怕比对自己还熟悉。马龙用手掌兜住张继科的囊袋挤压，那会让他发出餍足的野兽一样的咕哝。张继科用指腹按住马龙顶端搓弄，而马龙正如他所预料的一样细细颤抖起来。

马龙想，好吧他还是有那么一点想念张继科的，这当中的百分之八十是想和他做这事儿，剩下百分之二十是想家里有人打扫卫生。

马龙扣好了自己的裤子和皮带，看见张继科还光着屁股站在原地不满意地看着他，叹口气去帮他把裤子套好，低头给他系裤绳。

张继科说：“你瞧你午休还有十五分钟呢，咱们抓紧时间还能再来一把。”

“我要不要调整呼吸整理仪容啊？”马龙抱怨：“下午还一堆老头老太太挂了我的号呢，眼睛一个比一个尖。”

张继科张嘴刚要再说点什么，他手机响了，铃声是救护车刺耳的鸣笛。他叹口气接起来喂了一声，然后马龙看见他的脸一下子挂了下来。

“快走吧。”张继科挂了电话还没开口马龙就把他往外推：“赶紧的，跑起来。行李箱回头我拿回家。”

电话不是心外，而是急诊打过来的。是彤彤回来了，用张继科最不想看到的方式。送到医院的时候她的心跳几乎监测不到了，急诊的陈医生一路跪在她移动病床上给她做心脏起搏送到了急诊室插上仪器，肖战比张继科早两分钟回到医院正在打电话指挥心外的护士们：“把手术器具搬下来，快快快，来不及了只能床边手术了！”然后他一回头看见了张继科：“继科！快！去装导丝！”

张继科咽了口唾沫，迅速在护士帮助下刷了手罩了手术袍，就上了阵。急诊的陈医生和邱医生还在轮番做心肺复苏——停下的话监测上的心跳就会立刻变成直线。在两人交换的间隙张继科叫一声停，然后划开了彤彤的皮肤。方博也赶了过来，稍微看了下情况就去叫护士拿必需的药品和器具。

“导丝放不进去了肖老大。”张继科隔着口罩喊：“病人的血管都瘪了。”

“再试试！”肖战说：“博儿，去安抚下病人家属。”

彤彤的心脏已经完全不跳了。没有泵出来的血液，她年轻的血管蜷缩着抽在了一起，无论张继科的手多稳，眼睛多尖，也没办法把监测的导丝插进她的动脉。

“换一根导丝来！”张继科对周雨喊了一声，周雨立刻把新的导丝拍进他手心里。

陈医生和邱医生还在不停地轮番做心肺复苏。

肖战挂掉了护士长的电话，凑到张继科的身边观察彤彤的情况。远处护士们已经推着手术器材匆匆忙忙地往这边跑过来了。张继科还在努力寻找能插管的动脉，而肖战说：“没必要了。”

“行了老邱。”肖战又说：“我去和家属谈谈。”

抢救无效。

彤彤的父母是体面的人，眼泪爬了一脸还在喃喃地说：“我们有准备了，有准备了……”

怎么可能呢，没有人能准备好至亲的死亡。

器官协调员小心翼翼插进话来：“我们系统里显示赵一彤填写过器官捐献志愿书……”

她的父母点头：“是填过。我们知道。”

然后父亲蹲在地上崩溃地大哭起来。

会客室外的医生护士们依旧步履匆匆，没有人为了这样撕心裂肺的哭声驻足，至多交换一两句言语。在这儿，这是几乎再平常不过的事情了。

普外的许昕把彤彤接进了他们的手术室准备为她完成她最后的手术。这台器官摘除手术不需要张继科。彤彤死于心脏病，她的心脏不会再被送回心外来救人。但他还是跟着许昕一起进了普外的手术室，一路帮着挤压控制彤彤体内氧饱和度的装置，保护她的器官。

他和普外的医生们一起向彤彤的遗体鞠躬。然后手术刀划开了她的身体，她的器官离开了她，她的肚子一下子瘪了，皮肤从肋骨上挂下去勾勒出可怖的形状。

张继科喉咙一紧。他转过头除掉了口罩甩开了手术袍，对凑过来准备接应他的护士摆摆手说了句“这儿用不着我我出去抽根烟”，就离开了手术室。

他回科室里拿了烟，然后下到医院的花园里点着了开始抽。刚才抢救的时候一直没人看过时间，现在已经是黄昏了。今天的天气很不错，火烧云红通通地烧着了一大片天空。他的手机在口袋里震动，他拿起来看了看，是马龙，于是他没有接，把手机又放回裤袋里，坐在了花坛边缘。

如果说性欲是生机的象征，那么他和马龙在享受生命的喜悦的时候，赵一彤已经被死亡攫住了喉咙。第一支烟就快要抽完了，他磕了磕烟盒又拿出一根来，将两支烟的烟嘴相对点着了第二支，接着抽起来。

手机又震动起来。他深呼吸了一下吐了个烟圈，然后接了电话。

“喂，龙。”

那头马龙的声音很喘：“继科儿，你在哪？”

“我在医院啊。”

“我知道你在医院，我说你在医院的哪？”

张继科抬头左右看看：“在花园里，靠住院楼最近那个花坛边上。”

马龙没说话就把电话撂了。在张继科的第二支烟也快要抽完的时候，他看见马龙急匆匆地朝他跑过来，身上甚至还披着中医院的白大褂。马龙显然是一路从中医院跑过来的，脸都憋得有点红。

“你怎么突然来了？”张继科平时不在马龙面前抽烟，但他这会儿懒得管了，直接点了第三根。

马龙说：“大蟒给我打电话，说你情绪不对，叫我过来看看你。”

张继科扯扯嘴角没说话。

马龙伸手把烟从他嘴里拿下来塞进了自己嘴里，深深吸了一口又塞回他嘴里。张继科咬着烟嘴发了会儿愣，然后突然说：“龙，我没跟你说过，刚才抢救无效那个病人，彤彤，她说过喜欢我。”

马龙侧过头看他。

“她上一次入院的时候，我去查房，她就说，张医生你好帅呀，有没有女朋友？我说，没有，她就说那我可以喜欢你吗？我说不行，我心里有人了……”张继科低声说：“我要是当时说了行，她会不会走得快活些？”

马龙沉默了一会儿，轻声说：“不会。没有人会走得快活的。可是有人走了，就会有人出生，有人活下来。”

“我明白。”张继科说。当医生的都明白这个道理。他盯着夕阳看，火烧云已经渐渐熄灭了，天色真的暗了下去。

马龙轻声说：“你明白，但你心里还是难受。”

“嗯。”

于是马龙不说话了。即使是爱人，也有无法分担的东西。

张继科把烟抽完，将烟头扔进了下水道，又低声开口：“咱们要是一起过一辈子，将来身边……”

“继科儿！”马龙有点严厉地打断了他的话，手伸过去找到了张继科的，贴上他的手心用力磨了一磨：“咱们都还活着呢。”

天完全黑了，没有人会注意到角落的小花坛。张继科把脑袋靠在了马龙肩膀上，马龙转过头，轻轻地吻了吻他的发心。

10

许昕和姚彦请了三天的假回上海办婚礼，回来销了假继续上班。两人都在白大褂兜里踹了一大堆小包装的喜糖，碰上认识的医生护士就发一包。

张继科在挤满了人的电梯里碰见姚彦，姚彦立刻伸手掏出两包糖直接塞进他白大褂的兜里。医生戴戒指不方便，她把戒指穿了个绳儿挂在脖子上了。张继科瞧了一眼，琢磨着大蟒是不是也是这么干的，如果真是的话他得好好挤兑他一下。

“你们就在上海办一场，这儿不办了是吗？”张继科问。

姚彦点点头：“就上海办一场都快要了我们小命了，兵荒马乱的。”

张继科笑了：“辛苦。恭喜！”

“便宜你了，你们不用包红包了。”

电梯先到了妇产科所在的楼层，姚彦喊着让一让让一让，奋力地从病人和家属们中间挤出了电梯。

和大部分的女孩一样，她也梦想过一个梦幻的婚礼，耀眼的钻石戒指，漂亮的婚纱，幸福美满的生活。可是现实是她没有时间和精力过问自己的婚礼，也没空去试婚纱。她被塞进她不那么喜欢的婚纱和敬酒服里，一边被化妆师摆布着画上她不太满意的妆一边还在接病人家属打来的电话。双方父母操办的典礼热闹但是俗气。她的新郎努力给她买了一个漂亮的戒指，但她平时也不能戴，就连素圈的婚戒也只能挂在脖子上。关于她的婚礼的一切都和她少女时代的梦想差得太远了，姚彦想，唯一的安慰是婚礼上站在她身边的男人不算太坏。

张继科下午在几个科室会诊的会议室碰到许昕，直接上去扒着他衣领看了看：“你小子戒指呢？”

“去去去，不要动手动脚，戒指我放家里了呀。”许昕回了几天上海，恢复了一点南方口音：“我现在是有妇之夫了，请您自重！”

张继科给了他胸口一拳：“滚你丫的吧。”

其他医生也顺嘴给许昕道了喜，许昕笑出了后槽牙，喜糖扔了一桌子。

张继科值完夜班早上回家，正好碰上马龙准备出门。

“回来啦？”马龙站在玄关一边穿鞋一边说：“正好，我打了豆浆，放桌上了你喝完再睡吧。”

“但我必须得把豆浆机洗了是吗？”

“你睡醒了再洗也行。”马龙穿好了鞋直起身子来，皱起眉看着张继科：“你傻站着干什么？还不进屋休息。”

张继科低下头在裤兜里掏了掏，掏出一包喜糖塞给马龙：“大昕和姚彦的喜糖。”

马龙接过，打开小包装袋往里瞅了一眼，颇为高兴地说：“哟，有大白兔…还是新口味的。”

张继科拍了拍马龙的胳膊，低头亲了他一口，又看了他一会儿，一副欲言又止的样子。

“看我干嘛，想求婚？”马龙昂着下巴看上去心情很不错：“别来这套，整点新鲜的。”

张继科说：“不是，你穿的我的毛衣，不大吗。”

马龙说：“就你个儿高，行了吧。赶紧滚去喝豆浆，我上课去了。”

然后他关门走了。

张继科非常听话地去餐桌上拿了豆浆，然后走到窗户旁边喝。喝了两口他就看见马龙出来了，皮夹克里穿的是他的毛衣。他相信马龙不是故意的，马龙也有件藏蓝色的毛衣和他这件很像，大概是伸手拿错了。他看着马龙弯腰开自行车的锁，把锁扔进车筐里，然后戴上手套，片腿上了自行车。张继科把豆浆喝完的时候马龙突然仰起头，对着他的方向笑了笑，然后骑车走了。

张继科也笑笑，离开了窗边把杯子刷了，然后换了睡衣把自己裹进了被窝。他曾经不止一次和马龙说过，龙咱们结婚吧，马龙总是说，行啊。马龙也说过，我看我俩都能结婚了，咱不比许昕靠谱多了？张继科也回答，那是，结就结。

也只是说说而已，并不会改变什么，日子总是慢慢往前过的。

“马老师，节日快乐呀！”下课的时候几个学生嘻嘻哈哈地凑到讲台前面，放了一束花在马龙面前。马龙楞了一下：“今天什么节？”

“光棍节呀！”未来的中医们笑得更开心了：“节日快乐！”

也不知道这几个学生上学路上想到了什么要给他光棍节礼物，读书的时候人总喜欢做些心血来潮的事情。马龙摇头笑笑：“我不是光棍啊，不过谢了，花我收下了。”

“啊！没想到马老师是我团的叛徒！”几个学生吵吵嚷嚷说着马龙听不懂的话离开了。

花倒是很漂亮，扎得整整齐齐的百合花。马龙拿在手上带着，去取自行车的路上还碰上了韩国的汉医院来交流学习的郑大眼医生。大眼医生操着蹩脚的中文：“马医生，花漂亮！女朋友？”

马龙对他晃晃手上的花：“不是女朋友，是学生。”

他把花放进自行车车筐，然后骑上车准备回医院，下午还要坐诊。天已经很冷了，空气也不算太好，不过他还是喜欢骑车运动运动。他缩着脖子蹬着脚踏板，在岔路上拐了个弯。器官捐献者纪念碑离他们这个医院区不算太远。马龙把自行车停在纪念碑旁边的树下面，然后把花从车筐里拿出来走了过去。他白皙的手指在黑色大理石的碑面上游移了一会儿，找到了新刻上去不太久的赵一彤的名字，然后把花放在了下面。

龚小文的肚子已经很大了。她扶着腰在马龙面前坐下，看上去仍然心事重重。马龙搭了她的脉，仔细问了诊，然后说：“挺安稳的。下个月就是预产期了吧？”

龚小文笑了笑：“嗯。”

“可以不用再到我这儿来了。”马龙说：“好好听姚医生的话，相信她，好吗。我帮不上你什么忙，你要加油。”

龚小文点点头，然后想了一会儿，轻声说：“马医生，谢谢您。”

一个月后天气更冷了，空气里也漫上了雾霾。病人和病人家属本来就愁眉紧锁，天气不好更让他们加倍地唉声叹气起来。在这样糟糕的天气，和医院不那么愉快的气氛里，龚小文自然分娩生出了一个男婴。

护士把孩子抱到龚小文脸边，让婴儿的脸和她贴了一贴：“看看孩子啊。儿子，挺健康的。”

姚彦帮她缝合着侧切的伤口，对护士说：“产妇家属没来，交接小心点啊。”

护士仔细给婴儿戴好手牌，将文件拿过来签好字，然后将婴儿送去了新生儿室。龚小文眼勾勾盯着护士的背影直到看不见，然后哭了起来。

“小姑娘，哭什么呀。”姚彦说：“做妈妈了，要坚强。”

“姚医生您有孩子了吗？”龚小文抹着眼泪问。

姚彦说：“没呢，我才刚结婚。好了，没问题，你是顺产恢复的快，等着看宝宝吧。”

“跑了是什么意思？”马龙吃惊地握着听筒问。

电话那头是姚彦：“就是跑了，消失了，不见了，孩子扔我们这儿了。她没和你联系是吧？”

马龙说：“没有。怎么可能和我联系？病历本上的信息呢？”

“手机打不通了。地址是学校的，总不能找到学校去吧，小姑娘做不做人了。”姚彦在那头烦躁地说：“联系不上就算了，这孩子她不想要有什么办法。”

“那也不能你们养着啊。”

“孔主任联系福利院了已经。这事儿弄的，小姑娘想什么呢！龙哥我挂电话了啊。”

马龙放下电话，林高远好奇地探过头：“怎么了龙哥？”

“小孩子别管。”马龙叹口气，又转过头看他：“高远，你可得做个靠谱的男人啊。知道吗？”

11

张继科睡醒过来的时候有点稀里糊涂，搞不清现在几点。他在床头摸了半天，顺着充电线摸才找到了掉进床头板和床垫夹缝间的手机。下午一点，他才睡了不到六个小时，一定是饿醒的。他躺床上想了一会儿，还是决定起来吃饭——不能睡太多了，不然晚上睡不着，明天白班也没法上。做医生，还是要在大夜班小夜班的轮替里面熟练地掌握一些迅速倒时差的技巧。

冰箱门上马龙拿冰箱贴给他压了张字条：“冰箱第二层有蒸肉饼，电饭锅里有米饭，午饭自己热热吃。”

张继科对着冰箱门点点头，然后把字条扯下来扔进垃圾桶，拉开冰箱找到吃的和可乐。

这些事儿其实马龙给他微信留个言就行。但马龙喜欢在冰箱门上给他贴字条，用别人看不懂的医生字体——时间长了，让张继科觉得，写字这事儿是世界上最浪漫的事情。

有了蒸肉饼和米饭还缺点蔬菜。懒得拍黄瓜了，他找了根黄瓜直接嘎嘣嘎嘣啃了，然后迅速消灭了饭和肉饼，把碗也洗了。

打开电视，体育台在播斯诺克，他不爱看。刷了会儿微博，又刷出一堆医闹的新闻。张继科泄气地把手机扔到一边，觉得有点没劲，于是站起来把客厅的窗帘拆了下来，抱进卫生间哗啦哗啦地洗起来。

马龙傍晚回到家，换了拖鞋刚要进屋，就听张继科大喊一声“别动！”，然后光脚拿着抹布过来，把马龙的拖鞋鞋底擦干净了扔给他：“行了。”

知道张继科又开始间歇性大扫除，马龙也没太大惊小怪，只是说：“你别光着脚在瓷砖地上跑，凉。”

张继科说：“我这不是怕把地踩脏了嘛。我去穿袜子。晚上吃什么？”

“你光顾着打扫卫生来着？”马龙掏出手机找到楼下小炒店老板的微信：“我叫外卖吧。你想吃什么？”

“随便。”

于是马龙随便点了小炒肉和地三鲜，然后叫张继科：“继科儿，过来喝药。”

他去厨房拿了干净的碗，从拎着的口袋里拿出真空包装煎好的中药倒进去。张继科穿好了袜子，嘟嘟哝哝地走过来：“为什么要喝药，我又怎么了我。”

“早上你睡觉的时候我摸了下脉。”马龙说：“有点气虚。调一调。”

张继科耸耸肩，接过药碗一饮而尽，然后去餐桌上的零食罐子里翻糖果。翻了半天没翻到他喜欢的那种，他“啧”了一声，把刚洗完碗从厨房出来的马龙拽过来，结结实实亲了一口。

马龙嫌弃地抹抹嘴，张继科不乐意了，又亲了一口。

“行了行了。”马龙说：“喝了多少年了，别装得跟刚谈恋爱似的。”

张继科就乐，说：“今天博儿还问我怎么这天天夜班倒着精神还这么好身体又棒，我说是中医调理的，他好像有点动心了要我给他介绍医生呢。”

“方博不是你们院中医黑的主力选手吗。”马龙也乐了：“让他找力哥去，我怕跟他吵起来。”

“那我让他去找你们来交流那个郑大眼算了。”

两人说笑着，小炒店的小哥来送外卖了。马龙去拿外卖付钱，张继科非常迅速地拿了碗筷，马龙回过头就看见他一脸期待地拿着筷子坐在饭桌边。

“这效率。”

张继科说：“快，抓紧时间吃饭，抓紧时间洗澡，待会我们抓紧时间做做运动。”

马龙摇头叹气：“饱暖思淫欲，你都占全了。”

马龙把外卖放在桌上，动筷之前，两个人又轻轻接了个吻。除了爱意和亲吻，这世上能把他们联结在一起的东西实在不太多。

“老张。”姚彦敲敲心外科室的门：“肖主任不在？”

“开院务会去了。怎么了？”

姚彦走进来说：“福利院一个婴儿发紫绀送过来，我们做了心电图拍了片子，怀疑是法洛氏四联，想让肖主任看看片子确定一下。”

张继科从她手上接过片子看了看：“你再让肖主任确定一下也行。要我看，这应该是法氏四联没跑了。”

姚彦叹口气：“没爹没妈的孩子，也不知道福利院愿不愿意给治。”

“现在矫正手术很成熟了，也花不了几个钱。”

“那毕竟不是自己的孩子呀。”姚彦一激动，说话就要扯出点南方口音：“真作孽，要说这孩子还是我接生的呀。孩子生完，当妈的跑掉了。真该让她看看，啊呀自己的孩子都不要的了呀，不像话。”

“…啊。”张继科反应过来：“那个叫龚什么的姑娘？找马龙安过胎的？”

“是的呀，我看是非想要把男朋友的孩子生下来，生下来又发现自己养不了。哪里有那么多好心人给她养孩子啦。”姚彦摆摆手：“不说了，我回去跟福利院的人说，看这手术他们要不要做吧。”

“姚彦。”张继科叫住她：“手术还是要做啊。要是福利院出不起，我可以出一点钱。”

姚彦回头，狐疑地盯了他一眼，说：“你别乱来啊。”

“哪能呢。”

福利院的工作人员听了情况显然露出了难色。于是张继科发起了小小的募捐活动，主要是向马龙募捐。马龙接到张继科的电话很是吃了一惊。傍晚下了班，他没脱白大褂，走到了西医院。张继科带他去新生儿科病房，隔着玻璃看孩子。他比一般的婴儿瘦小些，嘴唇和手指都泛着不正常的青紫色。

“这就是龚小文的孩子？”马龙问。

张继科点头：“福利院的人给他起名字叫壮壮，可惜不怎么壮。”

马龙抿紧了嘴唇，盯着壮壮看了半晌，低声说：“要是当时我劝住了龚小文就好了，这孩子就不用遭这罪。”

张继科捏捏他的手：“不是你的错。医生也不该管这事儿。”

马龙发了半天呆，回过神来说：“你刚才说壮壮手术费差多少？咱们给垫了吧。这孩子也算和我们有点缘分。”

“你也觉得他和我们有缘分？”张继科低头看着婴儿的睡脸：“我有个想法。”

马龙看了看他，然后摇头：“不行。”

“为什么？”张继科皱眉。

“龚小文不靠谱，咱俩还能一样不靠谱？”马龙淡淡地说：“一天天忙得和狗一样，谁带孩子？孩子又不是仙人掌，种花盆里浇水就能活。”

张继科不说话了。

马龙又补充：“而且之前仙人球你都给养死了。”

张继科自嘲地笑笑：“是啊，一天天忙得狗一样，可是谁也救不了。”

两个人一时无话，只是并肩站在那里。

新生儿科病房所在的楼层和其他楼层一样嘈杂。有家长过来看自己的孩子，额头抵在玻璃上闷闷地哭。护士从他们身后匆匆地跑过，远处似乎能听见诊室里家长大声斥责医生的声音。

张继科又低声叫他：“龙。”

“嗯？”

“我就是想和你成个家。”

马龙没说话，抿着嘴看着他。

张继科自己叹了口气摇了摇头往外走。

马龙在后面叫住他：“继科儿。”

张继科停下来回头看他。马龙走到他身边，伸手轻轻磨一磨他的掌心，然后说：“我们两个就是一家人。”

张继科低头想了一想，然后微笑起来。

他们能救的人不多，但一切都会好起来的。

法洛氏四联症矫正术是已经非常成熟的手术了。壮壮被从新生儿科转来了心外，肖战看完片子说：“手术难度应该不大，继科儿你来主刀吧，我给你压阵。”

“哎，谢谢老大。”

张继科罩上手术袍，刷了手，周雨帮他戴好了手术放大镜，他站在了手术台边。壮壮已经“死”了——他幼小脆弱的心脏为了手术被诱导停搏，眼下体外循环的机器维持着他的生命。

“手术刀。”张继科伸手，周雨准确地将手术刀拍进他的掌心。他的手很稳，开始实施手术。

马龙把还在母亲肚子里时候的壮壮安稳地保了下来，现在则由他来修补这颗出了点问题的小心脏。他们和壮壮难得的缘分也就仅能止于此处了——一起给这个小小的男孩一个健康地活下去的机会。

“手术顺利吗？”马龙在电话里问张继科。

张继科说：“挺顺利的，再观察几天就能出院了。福利院的人还谢咱们来着，说要送锦旗，我说可别了。”

“可千万别。”马龙笑了：“小家伙以后健健康康平安就行。”

张继科说：“可不是嘛。”

他们是医生，能给的祝福只有这个，也只能是这个了。

马龙又说：“刚才我妈打电话过来，提醒咱们弄腊八蒜，然后问年在哪过？”

“我们俩吗？”张继科一愣：“在这儿吧，万一要值班呢。”

马龙说：“我也是这么说的，但我听她话里话外那意思好像是想过来和咱们一起过。要不你也问问你爸妈，咱们看看能不能安排安排呗。”

张继科说：“行，过会儿我打电话问。挂了吧，我还得写手术报告呢。”

马龙挂了电话，回到诊室里准备开始叫下午的号。今天在他诊室里见学的除了林高远还有郑大眼，大眼医生手里拿着电子词典，眼巴巴地望着他。

“欧巴别这么看我，炫耀你眼睛大啊？”马龙开玩笑地说。

大眼很认真地摇头：“马医生，我没有！”

马龙乐了：“您的中文还是得加强。高远妹妹，叫号了。”

坐下来看诊之前他瞥见窗外光秃秃的树，突然想起第一次见张继科的时候窗外就是那棵树，当时是春天的末尾花期最盛的时候，比现在好看得多。不过不要紧，树还是活着，下一个花期很快会来，而花期来的时候他们一定还会是在一起的——会一起活着，一起存在，他和张继科。

END

番外1

张继科今天下夜班比以往要早些——方博不知道抽了什么疯，居然提前来交班了，还给他带了煎饼果子。张继科盯着他看了半天，说博儿你是不是干什么坏事瞒着我了，无事献殷勤非奸即盗。方博苦着脸说你以为我愿意？早上跟女朋友吵架被赶出来了，想买个早餐道歉人家也不接受啊。张继科同情地拍了拍他问为什么吵架？说出来哥哥给你参谋参谋。方博继续苦哈哈地说，马上她生日，那天我排了大夜班不能陪她，生气了。

张继科只能同情地看着他，然后把煎饼果子迅速吃掉了。

马龙就从来不为这些事跟他置气，他想。回到家的时候才刚七点，家里暖气烧得足足的，马龙只盖了条毯子还在睡。张继科靠在门框上看了他一会儿，心里面又开始朗诵诗歌：啊！马龙！冰雪聪明！温文尔雅！灵光四射！妩媚动人啊！他想到心里充满了对马龙的喜爱，下半身蠢蠢欲动，但他记得马龙今天上午有课，所以他必须去洗个澡冷静一下。

马龙不是自然醒的也不是被闹钟吵醒的，而是被烦醒的。他把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见张继科只穿着当做睡衣的干净T恤，光着屁股压在他身上，正抓着他的性器做不可描述之事。

“张继科！”他有点起床气的喊：“你干熟么捏？！！”

张继科抬头看他，然后空出一只手拍拍他的脸又盖上他的眼皮：“没事儿，你接着睡，我帮你解决一下晨勃。”

马龙感觉自己的小兄弟被放过了，然后屁股被抬起，一团温热润滑的东西被抹在那里，潮湿又柔软，张继科在帮他做扩张。他听见手指进出抽插的声响，张继科低声喘息着，开始缓慢将自己进入到马龙的身体里。

“唔……”马龙也觉得舒服，哼唧了一声，又含含糊糊地说：“我感觉你在强奸我。”

“话说的太难听了，两情相悦怎么叫强奸？”张继科效率很高地找到了最让人舒服的地方，顶着某个点反复在那里打圈。马龙揉着眼睛看着他，他的爱人肌肉紧绷着，挺腰送胯的样子性感至极：“没事龙，我很快就弄出来了，不耽误你上课。”

马龙微妙地有种被张继科当成了泄欲道具的不爽感。他又打了个哈欠，然后一只手抓住张继科的手腕，另一只手按住他的胯骨让他停下了动作。张继科纳闷地看着他，他慢慢坐起身来，把脑袋搁在张继科肩膀上说：“亲一口。”

张继科楞了一下，然后轻声笑了笑，两手捧住了马龙的脸认真和他接了个吻。他俩下巴上都冒着胡茬，尤其是张继科的胡子硬，扎得马龙也不太舒服。他吸吸鼻子刚要抱怨，被张继科按住推到在了床上。

“难得你今天这么主动，”张继科把手从他睡衣下摆伸进去，摩挲着他的小肚子：“我好好伺候伺候你。”

马龙歪脑袋看看床头柜上的闹钟：“马上七点半了，我是早上第一节课，可别为了白日宣淫整出教学事故。”

张继科把他的一条腿压到胸口，吻了吻他的膝盖，抬头有点憋笑的说：“这周力哥要跟你换课了，我没跟你说吗？”

马龙傻乎乎的说：“没有啊。”

“那你现在知道了，我时间挺多的。”张继科从他身体里退出来，伸长胳膊到床头柜里又拿了管新的润滑。

“张继科！”马龙说：“你怎么不早说！”

“咱们这几天又没怎么碰面。”张继科说：“把衣服脱了吧。”

马龙哼哼唧唧地坐起来把T恤脱了往地上一甩然后又躺下。张继科拍拍他的大腿示意他把腿抬高点，给他补了一点润滑，然后又顶了进去。

床板开始吱吱呀呀地想起来，因为润滑挤得多，穴口的水声也特别明显——不过这些声音都已经不会让互搞了这些年的两位医生脸红了。马龙勾着张继科的脖子跟他接吻，手伸下去抚慰自己，但张继科再一次拨开了他的手压在他脑袋旁边：“不许自己弄，不是说了我好好伺候你吗。”

“行，你伺候你伺候。”马龙撇撇嘴。

张继科低头咬咬他胸口，他的性器抵在张继科小腹上磨蹭着。于是张继科直起了身子，不让马龙的东西再碰到自己，然后握着他的胯骨浅浅抽插起来。

马龙的敏感点位置并不太深，张继科技巧又好，每一下都温柔地摩擦着那儿，潮水一样的快活从马龙的尾椎骨漫上他每一寸皮肤，他头皮发麻，骨头都酥了，低声呻吟起来：“继科儿……真舒服……”

张继科笑了，抓住他一只手亲了亲，调整了一下姿势，开始三浅一深地顶弄他，深的时候甚至有肉体相撞的声音。马龙掐着他胳膊，大腿绷紧了，呼吸都用劲憋着。张继科看了看他，知道他正爽得要翻天，于是又慢慢退出来，等着马龙要射的那个劲儿过去。

明明马上就要高潮却被拽下来，马龙有点不满，他睁开眼懒洋洋地抱怨：“你烦不烦。”

张继科说：“烦。”

马龙噗嗤一下子乐了。

张继科再一次顶回去慢慢地操马龙，手指划着他心口的皮肤，脑袋里情深意动酝酿了一大把情话，马龙却在这当口看着窗外眼神一亮。

“继科儿。”他高兴地说：“下雪了。”

张继科气得要踢他一脚：“我操你一个东北爷们没见过雪是怎么的啊？”

“这是今年第一场雪啊。”

张继科脑子里突然浮现出某首十年前烂大街的曲子的旋律，差点就要萎了。

马龙还是很高兴的说：“起来我们看看雪。”

他从床上爬起来，伸手把张继科也拽起来，然后拉着他到了窗台边上。张继科嘴里骂骂咧咧，一边生气一边扫了眼雪景，把马龙压在自己怀里小声说：“我们还没在窗台上做过。”

马龙趴在窗台上，很顺从地被张继科摆布着，张继科拍拍他的后腰让他把屁股再翘起来一点，然后又操了进去。这一回他没有再吊马龙胃口或者什么几深几浅，而是快速抽插着，每一下都挤开密密咬着他的软肉操到最深的地方去。

马龙眼泪都要出来了，肩胛骨一缩一缩，被搞得两腿直抖，靠着胳膊在窗台上撑着，眯眼看着窗外铅灰色天空下茫茫的大雪笼罩了天地。但他不总能看得真切——他叫或者喘的时候，温热的气息吐在冰冷的玻璃上，眼前总是一层一层水雾。

张继科轻轻咬了咬他的耳廓：“龙，想射了吗？”

马龙点头。

“那射吧。”张继科伸手握住他，帮他打了一会儿手枪。于是马龙在张继科手里高潮了——一层一层推上来的高潮，像是发生在他身体里一次小小的爆炸。他叫都叫不出来，额头抵着冰凉的玻璃，才能让自己保持清醒，他耳朵嗡嗡地响，但他能感觉到张继科还插在他的身体里，很硬很温暖。

马龙躺在被窝里想，中医的“一会儿”和西医的“一会儿”用的可能是不同的度量衡。他盯着卧室里走来走去换衣服收拾东西的张继科看。张继科穿好了整齐的衬衫毛衣西裤，厚厚的袜子，然后注意到马龙在盯着他：“怎么了？”

“你精神不错啊。”马龙恨恨地说。

张继科说：“那是。”他朝马龙比划了一个云手，又说：“我跟你们秦老师学打太极呢。”

马龙伸手指着房门：“请你快滚。”

张继科嘻嘻地乐，凑过去亲了马龙一下，被嫌弃地躲开。他也不着恼，想起来又和马龙说：“我爸妈下午四点的飞机到，你要有空就去接接他们，你有我妈电话吧？”

马龙又愣了：“他们不是后天到吗？”

“机票改签了，我没跟你说？”张继科托着下巴深思了半秒钟：“那你现在知道啦。”

“靠……张继科你滚蛋！”

End


End file.
